Ember: The Red Wolf Predacon
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: Created from a rare CNA sample, Ember was only made to destroy and kill the Autobots. But, what if she doesn't want to? What if she wants a different life? Not one filled with so much hate and pain. Can she find this life she want or is her only purpose the one the Decepticons have already made for her? Rated 'T' just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ember: The Red Wolf Predacon**

* * *

**Hello Fanfiction people! Okay a few quick things.**

**This story came into my head after I saw the promo of Predaking showing himself to the Decepticons and I wanted to make a twist to that. What if Predaking knew that he could transform from the beginning? **

**Okay enough of my blabbing. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Everything was quiet; not a sound could I hear outside my yellow liquid world. But... what was sound? I knew what sound _was _but I couldn't remember what _sound _was? Was sound something I could touch? No it wasn't that. Everything I once knew was gone; even the simplest stuff just seemed to have disappeared from my mind entirely.

"This Predacon is different from the others Shockwave." What was that?! Was that was sound was? I think so. "That is because this is a different bread of Predacon my lord. This is a very rare bread that resembles to the earth creature species wolf." This sound seemed familiar maybe I knew this sound or was this called a voice. I can't remember.

"And how much longer will it take for this one to be battle ready?" the first voice asked and I quickly became afraid of it. It was scary and mean and I wanted to get away. "Why is the Predacon trying to move away in the tank Shockwave?" the voice asked as I bumped into something. "It's still in the 'pup' stage lord Megatron. Not until she is in the adult stage will she be able enough to join the Decepticon cause."

Was that what I was. This she? "So this Predacon is femme?" the scary voice said as it became louder and closer to my yellow liquid world. "From the CNA I collected to create this Predacon it is indeed a femme but she will be just as strong and powerful as the other Predacons." These voices were talking all nonsense and I was soon becoming very tired.

As the two voices slowly became nothing more than a faint sound, I slowly began to drift off into recharge... whatever that is.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lately things have become very noise. Ever since those two voices came more and more noises come. But for some odd reason, I know that the sounds are not to be afraid of and I'm starting to remember a few things that I didn't last time.

Like how I now know that voices usually belong to a person, how I'm this thing they call a Predacon, and how I am in something called a gestational tank or something close to that. But my memory was still a little hazy. Almost as if something was purposely blocking them.

Looking around my yellow world, I could see bumbles slowly rising around me and how every time I would go for one it would either move away or pop into more bumbles at my touch. This yellow liquid I am in is very murky and I can hardly see anything in it but now and again, went I hear voices, I can see shadows walking around me. One shadow in particular I see very often.

This shadow always looks to be very big and it has this single red light that follows it everywhere; from what I've heard this shadow is called Shockwave. And it always saying stuff like 'The Predacon is developing at a fast rate' and 'Lord Megatron will be pleased with this.' I don't fear this voice as much as the one that belongs to the one called Megatron.

From the very beginning when I first heard his voice I could tell that he was evil and dangerous. And something like that I didn't want to be around so whenever I heard the voice of Megatron I usually backed up against the walls of my tank.

As of now, the only one here is Shockwave but he's been really quiet. He hasn't said a thing as he walks around my yellow world and I was beginning to wonder what it was he was doing. Suddenly, a loud noise surrounded me and I began to panic. Slowly the yellow liquid that had always surrounded me was slowly beginning to drain away and my body started to feel heavy without it holding me up.

As I thrashed about in my panic state another noise came sounding like **Crack **and the next thing I know is that I am hitting a hard surface and the yellow liquid I had been surrounded in flooded over me. Closing my optics, I took my first breaths of air and it felt strange and scary from my old ways of just floating around in my yellow liquid. Giving a few hard coughs, I cracked my optics open to see everything was in a blur.

There were things that towered over me and a few blinking lights that irritated my optics but what caught my attention was the towering being that stood a few feet away from me. As I tried to back away, I found that my limbs were failing me as the figure came closer. once the being was close enough, I saw that it had a single red circle light on him and then I remembered the one who had that.

"The Predacon has even more strength then I first anticipated," Shockwave's voice sounded different now. More dry, deadpan, and very loud. Giving off a whimper, I tried to cover my ears with my limbs to block out the harsh noises around me. "The Predacon is experiencing tank sickness but that is to be expected. Given a solar-cycle, she will be ready for training." Shockwave's voice spoke out again as he lifted me up into his hold.

It felt strange to be held by him and I felt so small in his arms. As Shockwave started to walk, he also started to speak again. "Lord Megatron, the Predacon has emerge from the tank." At hearing the name of the scary voice, I began to thrash about in Shockwave's hold but he managed to hold me still. "No my Lord, but I will have her ready by the next solar-cycle." Shockwave said as he placed me down on a smooth surface that made me where I was at his middle height.

Coughing again, I felt a strange liquid come out of my mouth and it tasted very horrible. Feeling something soft wipe across my mouth I opened my optics to see that things were becoming clearer and that Shockwave was holding something, I think it's called a cloth, near my mouth. "I know you can hear me," Shockwave spoke out and I believe he was now talking to me. Lifting my head to look at him better, I noticed how my optic lids started to droop and how I was becoming very tired.

"Your designation is Ember and you are a Predacon who will fight for Lord Megatron." Shockwave spoke with authority, like he was expecting me to understand what he was saying. Finally closing my optics, I rested my head on my front limbs and slowly began to fall into recharge. "Ember is showing signs of personal dominance. The coding I used to control the first Predacon must not have work in her properly."

As I was just about to fall into recharge, Shockwave ran his servo down my back. "But I can fix that."

OoOoOoOoOo

It's been a few solar-cycles since I came out of my tank and Shockwave has been doing things called 'tests' on me. They don't bother me but they can get annoying sometimes. Shockwave keeps talking about Megatron and how I must be ready to fight the Autobots. I don't know who these Autobots are but from the way Shockwave talks about them, he must not like them. Megatron comes and goes now and again and when he does I usually stay as far away from him as possible.

"What is it you wanted to show me Shockwave?" Megatron asked as he stood next to Shockwave who was near a table with a few odd objects. "As I have told you my Lord, Ember's CNA did not accept the coding that would allow us to control her so she has her independence." Shockwave said as he picked up two white circular discs in his servos and the two of them began to walk over to my hiding spot.

I happened to be underneath another table and at seeing Megatron coming over I let out a very deep growl. "I see that Shockwave but what do you plan on doing to deal with that?" Megatron asked as Shockwave bent down to where he was looking at me with his single red optic. "These disc, when attached to her, will give her a high voltage shock when a certain frequency is used." As I tried to back away from Shockwave, he quickly slapped the discs on my front upper limbs.

At first they did nothing but after a few seconds they began to embed themselves into my body and it hurt extremely. Letting out a shocked yelp, I tried to starch them off but once they had become attached to my limbs they were not coming off. "During training if she does anything that is not pleasing..." Shockwave said as he backed away and pulled out a small remote before pressing the big button on it.

At first only a soft whine filed the room but it soon changed to my barks and yelps in pain as I began to feel a great amount of pain run through my body. Running out of my hideout, I tried to now bite and rip off the disc I knew that were causing me this pain. As I did this, I saw that the disc were glowing and a few sparks were coming off them. "Impressive Shockwave. Send her to Starscream right away to start her train. Once she learns to obey then we shall send her out to eliminate the Autobots." Megatron smiled evilly and I saw his sharp fangs.

Once Shockwave released the button the pain went away and I collapsed to the floor. Looking up at the both of them I growled and bared my own sharp fangs. "You will make a great warrior beast, but you need to learn who your master is." Megatron said as he took the remote from Shockwave and then he pressed the button with great force. Letting out another yelp, I wriggled around trying to find someway to make the pain to stop.

OoOoOoOoOo

As I walked down the halls right next to Shockwave, I took in how we passed these weird looking bots that all looked alike. Each had matching optic screens, servos, and color coordination. They paid us no mind as we walked by them but if I came to close to one they would quickly get out of my way, almost as if I would attack them. I don't know why they would think that, they did nothing against me so why would I harm them.

As Shockwave made a quick turn to the right, the leash he had around my neck tugged me harshly and I had no choice but to follow him. I had tried to chew the leash off but the cable would shock me and my teeth were starting to hurt. As the two of us finally came to a large door, Shockwave lead us through it and I was surprised to see that we were outside.

I somehow knew what outside was but I couldn't remember why. All I have ever seen was the inside of Shockwave's lab but just seeing the open sky and the clouds rolling by just seemed to bring back something. "I was beginning to wonder when you were coming Shockwave." a voice called out and I turned my head to see a tall bot standing a few feet away. He looked different then Megatron and Shockwave; more slender and he had these 'wings' coming out of his back.

"Ember was trying to chew her way out of the harness. Are you ready to start her training Starscream?" Shockwave asked as he took the leash off me and the doors closed behind us. "She is a femme so she shouldn't be too hard to train." Starscream said as he approached me with his claw servo. I could already smell the stupid rolling off him and when I growled at him when he was about to touch me I could also smell his fear.

"Do not underestimate her Starscream. Ember might be a femme but she is powerful and dangerous." Shockwave said as he handed Starscream the dreaded remote. "We'll shall see." Starscream said as he walked over to the other side of the deck with his servos behind him to flaunt the remote in my face. Once he reached the other side, Starscream turned around and pointed to his side.

"Come beast!" Starscream said and I had to raise an optic ridge. Did this Starscream think I would ever listen to someone like him? Walking away from the two bots, I sat down to look up at the sky to see a group of small animals flying away. "I Said Come Beast!" Starscream shouted again and this time I felt a sudden pain rip through me and it caused me to fall on my back side. looking at Starscream, I saw that he was pressing down on the button with a twisted smile.

Standing myself, I slowly began to walk over to him but I gave him a snarl as I did. Once I did manage to reach the spot Starscream wanted me, he finally released the button and I let out a breath I was holding when the pain stopped. "Good Beast." Starscream said as he walked over to Shockwave. "I don't see anything threatening in her. How is she going to kill Autobots like that?" Starscream said as he spoke to Shockwave and paid no mind to me. Big Mistake!

Standing up, I snarled and lunged on Starscream's back and began to snap and rip at his soft metal body. "GAH! You stupid Beast! Get off me!" Starscream screamed and was about to press the button again but I used my tail to whack it away and push him to the ground where I stood over him. As STarscream leaked his life blood, he had the most terrified look on him as I was about to slash my claws over his chest.

Just as I was about to deliver the deadly blow, something rammed into me and it sent me flying across the deck. When I had finally came to a stop, I looked up to see my attacker and I saw the biggest monster I had ever seen. He was towering with wide wings coming from his back and he had the most yellow optics I had ever seen that just bore holes in my spark.

:: I advise you would put aside your anger femme and just listen to those lowly beings ::

a voice broke through my mind and it startled me enough that I looked around to see where it came from.

:: My name is Predaking and it might be smart if you stop looking around like a sparkling ::

The voice said and when the monster rubbed his muzzle against my head it finally processed that this was Predaking talking to me somehow. Nodding up to him, Predaking nodded back before he placed his larger claws over my body.

:: If you want your freedom you will listen to what I say and do what those mechs ask of you. it will be less painful in the long run ::

Predaking said but I remained quiet. To be honest, next to Megatron, Predaking was the next scariest thing I had ever laid my optics on. "You, Beast, bring her here." Starscream shouted from behind Predaking and from the irritated look in his optics, I could guess he didn't care for Starscream.

:: forgive me Femme but in order to gain our freedom, I must allow them to think I am a mindless animal ::

Predaking said as he opened his jaws and lifted me up into his hold by my back and began to carry me over to Starscream and Shockwave. "Do you still think she is not threatening?" Shockwave asked and Starscream only growled irritably as he bent down to pick up the remote. "Drop Her!" Starscream order but Predaking didn't. he did thought gently place me down and nudge me towards the two mechs.

Taking the hint, I stood up and a bowed head at Starscream. "You insolent animal! This," Starscream lifted my head up and pointed to one of the bite marks I made on his neck. "No! Bad Beast!" Starscream shouted as he pressed the button and I felt the pain it created. Predaking looked shocked by what was happening but he just stood there growling deeply with an evil look at Starscream.

:: After I gain our freedom, femme, I will personally rip this ones spark out ::

Preadking said as I continued to yelp and bark in pain. I couldn't say it now but I was thinking how I would make sure Predaking would keep that Promise.

OoOoOoOoOo

After many painful shocks and when Starscream and Shockwave finally said my 'training' was complete did they say I was battle ready. During our countless meetings, Starscream would shout at me how I had to defeat those 'weak' and 'stupid' Autobots. Honestly the only ones I really wanted to do any harm to were these Decepticons. I have yet to meet an Autobot but they have to be somewhat better than the treatment I get from Starscream.

"Are you sure the Predacon is ready for battle?" Megatron asked Shockwave and Starscream. As I stood before Megatron with the other two behind me, I held my head down so I wouldn't have to look at the scary mechs face. Even now that I was stronger I knew, somehow, that I would never be able to stand up against Megatron. "Ember has past all evaluations and knows her place with help from the shocks." Shockwave spoke and it made my body shiver.

I hated that remote. I hated it with a passion so intense that I wanted to take it and snap it in two in my jaws. "Good." Megatron said and just as he finished an alarm came from the screen behind him. Lifting my head up, just enough to see the screen, I saw a group of vehicons battling it out with a pair of mechs I had never seen before. "And it seems we will see if she is worthy of being a Decepticon sooner then later. Starscream, Take the Predacon and unleash it on the Autobots." Megatron ordered and it made me lift my head up to get a better look at these so called Autobots.

They looked remarkably different than the Decepticons. Their frames were more smooth with no jagged edges or sharp appendages sticking out of them and their colors were more inviting then the Decepticons. To be truthful, my colors seemed to be more matching for the Autobots than then the Decepticons; with all their dark purples and slivers.

"As you wish Master. Come Beast!" But I ignored Starscream as I kept my attention to the screen with the Autobots. They just seemed so... captivating. "I said Move It!" Starscream hollered and from the painful shock I got, I could tell he had pressed the button on the remote. Quickly turning to face him, I growled at him as I struggled to walk over with the pain.

As Starscream released the button he placed in his subspace and turned to leave. If the words of Predaking didn't run through my mind, about gaining freedom, I would be tearing Starscream to bits right now.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Starscream, Predaking, and myself walked through what was called a ground bridge we soon found ourselves in front of a deep and large hole. Stepping closer to the edge, we looked down to see that the Autobots were still dealing with the vehicons but were winning.

"time to make our apperience." Starscream said as he and Predaking jumped into the hole and flew down to the bottom.

:: wait up there until Starscream calls for you ::

Predaking's voice spoke out to me and I obeyed but I couldn't help but wonder why in the back of my head.

When the two of them finally made it to the bottom, the Autobots took notice of them and started firing at them. "Do you think you'll be able to defeat us Autobots? With Predacons on our side!" Starscream shouted as he raised his servo to where I was standing.

:: that's your cue ::

Predaking said and I nodded as I jumped down into the hole. Surprisingly I landed with utmost grace and as the ground around me rumbled I allowed the Autobots to stare at me in awe as I did with them.

"What is that thing?!" A larger green Autobot said allowed as I slowly began to walk over next to Predaking. "That Autobot is Ember, and she will be the last thing you will ever see." Starscream said as he turned to Predaking and me. "Attack beasts!"

Predaking was the first to move and he went right for the green and white Autobots. I couldn't help but just stand there watching Predaking attack the two bots. They did nothing to us and yet Starscream had ordered us to harm them.

"I said attack them you stupid animal!" Starscream shouted at me as he pulled out the remote and held it right in front of me. Before I gave Starscream the chance to press that horrible button, I charged for the nearest autobot. A red and blue one that looked to just as powerful as Megatron.

The Autobot raised his weapons at me but just as he was about to deliver the blow I came to a complete stop and stared up him in fear. The Autobot saw this and he looked at me with his calming blue optics. For a moment neither of us moved but when an irritated growl came from Starscream I turned to face him.

"Stupid Predacon! Attack and kill the Prime!" Starscream shouted as he pressed down on the button and it created the familiar pain within my body. Turning to the Autobot I looked up at him with pleading optics before I broke out in a fit of pain filled barks.

Predaking heard this and turned to me before giving Starscream a hiss. This distraction gave the Autobots a chance to fire on Predaking and it any him flying into Starscream. When the two collided, Starscream dropped the remote and my pain subsided and I fell to the ground with a THUD.

"Autobots, fall back!" The Autobot I had charged at shouted as a portal opened and they all began to run into it. I don't know what my mind was thinking but at seeing how the Autobots were gaining freedom through their portal I stood up and quickly began to run to it.

Predaking and Starscream saw this and the both of them looked completely shocked. "Stop beast! Get back here!" Starscream hollered as he tried to get Predaking off him.

:: Ember what are you doing?! ::

predaking shouted but neither his words or Starscream's stopped me as I came closer and closer to the portal. As I was mere feet away, the portal started to close. At seeing this I picked up on the speed trying to make it.

:: jump Ember! ::

predaking shouted and I did so. As I flew through the air, I watched as I entered the portal and how I just made it by the tip of my tail before it closed behind me.

**well, what do you guys think?**

**I have had this little thing on my brain for a long time and I just needed to get it out. **

**Reveiw please and tell me what you think. **

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

**Well, since a few people reviewed and liked it I guess I'll continue. **

** Jacqi101 I really enjoyed your review. Thank you. **

**Okay, on with the story than!**

* * *

**********Ember: The Red Wolf Predacon**

As I zoomed through the portal, the bright lights it created blinded me and when I came out the other end I couldn't see a thing as I crashed into something and bounced off it and started to slide on the floor.

When I finally came to a stop, I opened my optics to see that I had bumped into the white bot that predaking had attacked. He was on the flool and was shaking his head. "Uh, what hit me?" He asked as I turned my head up to see three little creatures looking at me in shock.

"That's what hit you Wheeljack." A voice said as I turned back to the Autobots and saw an orange and whit bot coming towards me with a hateful look. Jumping up, I ran to the area where the portal had been. But as I ran, the Autobots charged at me. "Stop it before it can get away!"

As the larger blue bot came at me, I quickly turned and it caused him to crash into the floor. Once I had reached the area where the portal had been I started to scratch at the ground in hopes of bringing it back. What was I thinking?! Coming here with the Autobots, who clearly don't like Decepticons who were the ones who created me. I was better off staying and listening to that dummy Starscream.

Once I figured out that the portal wouldn't be coming back, I quickly spun around to see that everyone of the autobots were coming at me with their weapons... Almost all of them. The one Starscream had called Prime stood in the back with concerned optics looking at me.

Thinking he could help I charged at the Autobots, who backed up in surprise, and I jumped clear over them. As I soared over their heads, I soon landed behind them and started to go for Prime. But as I was near him, something shot at me and hit my hind leg.

Letting out a surprised and painful bark, I quickly ran for shelter under a near by table. Once I was under there, I whimpered as the pain was just as hurtful as what the remote would cause me.

Daring myself a peak outside my hideout, I saw that all the Autobots were right at Prime who was looking at me in shock. "Optimus are you alright?" The orange and white bot asked and Prime nodded. "I am fine Ratchet but who made that shot?" He asked and the large blue bot stepped forward.

"That was me sir. She was about to attack you and I quickly acted." letting out a deep growl, I watched as the blue bot looked at me and took a step back. "She was not going to harm me Ultra Magnus. She was seeking protection." Prime said as he slow began to walk over to me.

"Optimus, it's a Predacon. All they know is to hunt us down and kill us, that's what the Decepticons made them for." a blue and pink femme spoke out and again I noticed that they were calling Prime by Optimus. Was that his name or was it Prime?

As Prime finally made over to my hiding spot, he bent down and looked at me with gentle blue optics. "Don't worry Ember. I will not harm you." Prime said as he slowly sent his servo towards me. Giving off a whimper, Prime stopped and turned his servo around to where it was palm up.

Seeing that nothing was happening, I edged closer and gave his servo a sniff. Prime smelled like blaster smoke but he also had this sweet scent that made me feel safe. Giving it a lick, Prime smiled and ran his servo over my head gently.

"How'd you know here name is Ember?" The orange and white bot spoke as he stood behind Prime; like he was waiting to pull him back if I did anything. "Starscream had said this and she responded to it." Prime answered as he gave me a soft scratch under the chin.

"Why is this Predacon different than the other one?" One of the small creatures asked. This one had brown fur coming off its head and it has these weird optic covers on it. The two behind it looked bigger and they looked different than the small one. One had black fur and was the tallest while the other had colorful fur that was up in two puffs.

"I don't have the slightest idea Rafael. Predacon CNA is already a rare thing, so hers must be an even rarer find." the orange and white bot said as he pearled at me from behind Prime.

"She kind of looks like a wolf." the colorful furred creature said as it leaned over the area it was on to see me better. "I have no knowledge of Predacons being like her but she is hurt and is in need of care." Prime said as he reached for me and pulled me into his hold.

Giving off a painful whimper, I tried to hide myself in Prime's large arms. "it's alright Ember. You are safe." Prime said as he turned to where we faced everyone. They all looked at me in anger and it made me feel uneasy. But being with Prime just seemed to make me forget them.

OoOoOoOoOo

no p.o.v:

As everyone stared at Ember they couldn't help but emit she was a thing to behold. She did look like, as Miko had put it, a wolf. Ember had high perked up ears, a big bushy tail, a snout that they knew held sharp fangs, and she had for legs with monsterous paws.

but what confused the Autobots was the fact that Ember had what appeared to be fur. Her fur was a bright red that covered most of her body but her lower jaw, chest, underbelly, and her paws were a clear snow white. Through her colorful fur you could make out the orange energon lines that matched her vibrant orange optics with large white pupils.

"Do you think you can mend her leg Ratchet?" Optimus asked his medic as he parted the red fur on her hind leg to see an energon line leaking blue energon. "Looks just like a scratch. An easy fix." Ratchet answered as he motioned for Optimus to place Ember on a medical berth.

As the Prime and Predacon passed by the other Autobots, everyone could see that Ember was completely terrified of them but as Optimus held her close she relaxed in his hold.

When Optimus finally made it to the berth and placed Ember down he could see how she was trying to get back into his hold But her leg was keeping her from doing so. "**She really liked you Optimus.****" **Bumblebee said and at hearing him Ember's ears twitched and she peered around Optimus to look at the black and yellow scout.

"And it appears as though she has very sensitive senses." Ratchet said as he began to reach for Ember but when she snarled at him he quickly pulled back. "Allow her to see that you are not a threat Ratchet." Optimus said as he pulled the medic's servo back towards Ember and left it where it was near her paws.

At seeing the open servo, Ember gave it a sniff. To her, Ratchet smelled of age and medical cleaners and that was no threat to her. Giving the medic's servo a lick she quickly rested her head on her front paws.

"Ick," Ratchet said as he shook the substance away from his servo before setting to work at mending Ember's leg. Ember could feel the pain in her leg subsiding and outs let out a quiet yawn before closing her optics.

"**Kind of laid back for a deadly Predacon isn't she**?" Bumblebee said and again Ember perked up at hearing him. Pushing herself up, Ember stood at the edge of the berth looking at Bumblebee in curiosity.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with you." Ratchet huffed but Ember ignored him as she tilted her head at Bumblebee. "**Uh, why is she looking at me like that?**" Bumblebee asked as he tilted his helm also at Ember. "She is just curious Bumblebee. Come, introduce yourself." Optimus said as he pulled Bumblebee over towards Ember.

"Optimus is that really wise? She could lash out at Bumblebee and harm him." Ratchet said as he continued on working while Ember stood up, not an easy taste to add. "She has yet to and she didn't in the cavern when she had the chance at me. I believe Ember is different than a normal Predacon."

As Optimus finally released Bumblebee's servo, he had the young scout standing in front of Ember. "**H-hello Ember. Nice... Doggy?**" Bumblebee said using the earth term as he sent a trembling servo to Ember.

Ember looked at Bumblebee's servo and back up at him before giving off a soft bark and started to lick his neck cables. "Bee you okay?!" Bulkhead said as he was about to pull his little buddy away but when a buzzing laugh came from the young scout every one watched as he started to rub Ember's head friendly.

"**S-stop that! I-it tickles!**" Bumblebee laughed as Ember continued to lick his neck. "**Ow!**" Bumblebee shouted as he pulled his servos back and looked down at them in shock. "What happened Bee?! Did she bite you?!" Arcee as she quickly pulled him over but saw no markings of any kind.

"**No, she didn't bite me but when I rubbed up against her fur it... It cut me.**" Bumblebee explained as he held open his servos to show many small cuts and in a few of them were Ember's red fur sticking out of them.

"Interesting." Ratchet said as he finished mending the leg and proceeded to scan over Ember's body. "Amazing. Her body is covered in a metallic fur. When rubbing down it feels like normal organic fur but when you go against it," Ratchet said as he began to rub his servo against the red Predacon's body but quickly came back with a yelp. "It's as sharp as any blade."

At seeing the harm done to Bumblebee's servos, Ember jumped down from the table and walked over to him. Jumping up, where her front legs rested on Bumblebee's shoulders and her optics were looking right into his, Ember started to lick away the metallic fur that was stuck in him. "What's she doing to him?" Wheeljack asked. "I think she's trying to say she's sorry." Jack said as he edged closer with Miko and Raf to get a better look at this Predacon. As Ember finished cleaning Bumblebee, she looked him in the optics before giving of a yip and allowing herself to fall to the ground.

"How could the Decepticons ever think of using something as her against us? She a acts as if she couldn't harm anything." Ultra Magnus said as stepped closer but all that got him was a angry growl from Ember."It might be best if you stay away from her for now Ultra Magnus. It seems as though she knows who took a shot at her," Ratchet warned as he watched the fur on Ember's neck and tail bush up. "And I think she still can do some damage. She doesn't have those fangs and claws for show."

Ultra Magnus nodded and took a step back, causing Ember's fur to fall back down to a calm state. "So... what are we going to do with her?" Smokescreen asked. "We can send her back to the 'Cons, right?" Looking down at the femme Predacon, Optimus could see no Deceptcion symbol on her and the way she had ran through the portal with them it showed him that Ember had no plans on ever going back. "She will remain here with us."

At hearing this, every Autobot looked at Optimus in shock. Even Ember looked up at him with a wide optics. "Optimus, I mean no disrespect, but this is a dangerous Predacon. She is a danger just by standing in our base. What if she has a tracker in her and the Decepticons are coming for her now?" Ultra Magnus said in a shout and it made Ember growl at him as she walked behind Optimus legs to hide from the looks she was getting.

"My scans show that she doesn't have any tracker in her. The only thing that is not part of her are those white disc on her legs." Ratchet said as he bent down and ran a digit across one of the disc on Ember's leg but all that did was make Ember yelp in fear and scoot away from him but she stayed right next to Optimus. "Wonder what their for?" Arcee said as she watched how Ember was now watching Ratchet with wide optics and she almost thought she saw fear in the Predacon's orange optics.

"That is something to figure out at a later time. I think it is best if the children are take home, it is both late and we need to figure things out with Ember." Optimus said as he gave Ember's ear a gentle scratch and she leaned into his touch. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee nodded as they all went to get their charges. As they picked up each child, they all stepped out of the base but they didn't transform right away in fear that in their weaker forms Ember would attack them.

"So now what Prime? What are we going to be doing with this red fur ball?" Wheeljack asked as he crossed his arms over his chassis. "It maybe best if we put her in a holding cell, and then we can work out how to deal with her." Ultra Magnus said and even though Optimus didn't like the idea of placing Ember in a cell, he nodded. "Come along Ember." Optimus said as he began to walk to the area they had made as a cell.

At seeing Optimus move, Ember stood up and slowly trotted alongside him. Ember looked up at Optimus with a smile and rubbed her body against him gently. Optimus could see that Ember trusted him the most and he knew that she was most likely not going to like it when he placed her in the cell but everyone was right. Until they found out what she could do and see that she posed no danger to them, she had to be contained.

As they finally made it to the holding cell, Optimus punched in the code and the door opened with a hiss. The room was one of the smallest rooms but it was just big enough to fit Optimus and Ultra Magnus together and it had a large berth off to the side. At seeing the room, Ember didn't know what to think. The place she had been given with the Decepticons was a crummy one that she had to share with Predaking on the flight deck and Predaking was a real bed hog. Half the time Ember slept outside the area, even if it rained she would stay outside.

Taking a step in, Optimus walked over to the berth and placed his servo down on it. Turning to Ember, Optimus gave the berth a soft tap and stepped aside for her to jump up. Taking the hint, Ember jumped up and sat calmly on the berth. Once she was up, Optimus gave her a gently rub under her chin and it made Ember give him a friendly lick. "Wait her Ember. I shall return soon." and with that Optimus walked out of the cell and the door closed behind him.

At seeing that Optimus had left, Ember jumped off the berth and walked over to the door with a confused expression. Sniffing the door, Ember couldn't smell Optimus' scent and this frightened her. The Prime was the one keeping her safe here and now he was gone. Quickly Ember started to dig and scratch at the door while wining loudly. But no matter how much she did this the door stayed sealed and she couldn't get out.

Sitting on her hind legs, Ember lifted her head up and howled sadly hoping that Optimus would hear her and come running. For a whole three minutes Ember did this without even taking a breath but no one came. Giving off a scared whimper, Ember walked back to the berth with her tail dragging the floor. Jumping up onto the berth, Ember laid herself down and pulled her legs close to her body before covering herself with her large bushy tail.

closing her optics, Ember wined again before a single tear ran down her face; sliding down her metallic fur and hitting the berth silently.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ember's P.O.V:

I don't know how long I've been stuck in this room but from the countless times I have woken up from recharge I think its late. By now, I would be with Predaking in our sleep area and he would speak to me of our freedom and when he was in a good mood he would tell me stories. Stories I didn't even know he could make up; things like a time when Predacons walked in multitudes and even one who looked like me were in a plenty.

I always wondered why Predaking spoke of these times, since we were the only Predacons around. It was almost as if he knew of something that I didn't. But that didn't matter anymore. I highly doubt that I would ever see Predaking again, and hopefully never step a paw back on the Decepticon ship.

Lifting my head up from behind my tail, I rested it on top of my tail looking around the now dark room. the lights had turned off a while ago but I still could see around the room. Nothing filled this room, besides me and the berth, and it just seemed scary. I was so used to being with someone constantly back with the Decepticon that not that I was alone it was terrifying.

As I glanced at the door, I was hoping it would open but after this long it looked like it wasn't. As a whimper escaped my throat, I remembered how Starscream would punish me if he heard this come out of me. "Decepticons don't show weakness Beast!" he would shout before giving me a shock from that horrible remote. Now thinking of that devilish devise, I hadn't felt it since I jumped into the portal. Maybe I was finally far enough away to never feel the pain again?

if that was the case, I was never going to leave this place; I wouldn't leave this room if lead to it.

Suddenly, my ears picked something up and I gave them a twitch. Lifting my head up, I listened closely as the sound of heavy steps were coming nearer. At first I thought it was Prime but when I picked up more than one set of peds I knew it wasn't that. Jumping off the berth, I quickly ducked under it and hid myself in fear it was the ones who were giving me the mean looks.

As the door hissed open the lights flickered on and I saw many different and colorful peds walk in. In my fear, I didn't register which one was Prime's or not and just stayed under the berth shaking in fear. "Well where'd it go?" a voice sounded out and it made me push farther back under the berth. "She couldn't have gotten out. Unless she is able to teleport." Another voice spoke out and I could at least remember that it was the one who was called Ratchet's voice.

"Everyone be silent and stay still." a voice spoke out and at hearing this it made my body relax. "Ember, could you come out please." Prime's voice spoke out again and I obeyed without hesitation. Slipping out from under the berth, I looked up to see that everyone from earlier was here and so was Prime who was looking down at me with a calming smile.

"She can fit under the berth? Predacon must be real thin to do that." The white bot said as he leaned against the wall. At hearing this, Ratchet and Prime shared glances before Ratchet started to scan over my body. Once the scan was finished, Ratchet let out a gasp before quickly bent down and parted the fur on My side

Once enough of the fur was out of the way, Ratchet showed everyone my visible rib structures. "She's starving." Ratchet spoke as he patted my back gently. "The Decepticons weren't feeding her? I know they're bad but..." the bot with numbers on his wings said but he couldn't find his words.

"Bumblebee go and find some low grade." Ratchet ordered and Bumblebee left without Saying anything. "By the way her skeletal structure is showing I have to say she hasn't been feed in a long time." Ratchet said and he was right. Starscream thought that other punishment for me when I didn't listen would be funny and soon he completely for got to feed me. The only time I ever got energon was when Shockwave would feed me after tests or when Predaking could manage to slip me some of his when Starscream wasn't looking.

"**Here's the energon Ratchet.**" Bumblebee said as he finally came back into the room with a small energon cube. At seeing the cube, my glossa ran over my lips and I slowly walked over to Bumblebee. "Be careful Bee, she might snap at you." The blue and pink femme said as she held onto Bumblebee's shoulder.

Stopping right in front of Bumblebee, I sat down and pawed at his ped while giving off a wine. "**I dont think she'll do that Arcee.**" Bumblebee said as he bent down and held the cube for me. Looking at Bumblebee and then the cube, I quickly latched onto it to make sure it wouldn't go anywhere.

once I had my fangs embedded into the cube, I started to sip the blue liquid out of it and felt it slip down my throat. "Girl's really chugging that energon down isn't she?" The white bot said as I placed a paw on Bumblebee's bent knee and closed my optics as the energon was starting to lull me into recharge.

"I was surprised she didn't take the cube out of Bumblebee's servo, Wheeljack. She must trust you enough Bumblebee's to know you won't take it from her." I could just barely hear Ratchet as my slurping was still going strong. Feeling a servo on my shoulder, I turned to Prime standing next to me with a comforting smile.

"So now that she's going to be staying with us, she'll need someone to watch over her while in the base." the one called Ultra Magnus said but I ignored him as the last bit of energon emptied the cube and I detached my fangs from it.

Removing my paw from Bumblebee's knee, I moved over to where my head rested on it and I kept my optics closed. "Considering that Ember seems attached to both Bumblebee and myself I think it is best if we are the ones who should watch her. Until she gets more comfortable with the rest of you." Optimus said as he ran his digits through my fur but being careful not to stab himself.

"**So is she going to be staying in here or will she be staying with us? I wont mind if she stays in my room.**" Bumblebee spoke as he scratched my chin. "She should be kept in here Optimus. What if she escapes and heads back to the Decepticons?" Ultra Magnus said and this time I gave a growl while I opened my optics to give him a heated glare. "She really doesn't like you Magnus, sir." the green one said with a chuckle but when the Ultra Magnus gave him his own glare he shut up.

"Right now since Ember is already falling into recharge on his knee, She should rest with Bumblebee." Ratchet said as he started to walk out with the others quickly following. "Bee, can you make sure to keep you hearing receptors on? Just in case." Arcee asked and Bumblebee nodded. "**Sure thing 'Cee.**" As the rest of the bots were gone, it left me alone with Prime and Bumblebee.

"Do you need some assist in getting her to your room Bumblebee?" Prime asked but Bumblebee shook his head. "**Na, it's alright Optimus. She wasn't heavy when she jumped on me so lifting her to my room shouldn't be too hard.**" Optimus nodded with a smile before giving my head a pat. "Rest well you two." and like that Prime left as well. Looking up at Bumblebee, I let out a long yawn before scooting closer to him. "**Come on Ember. Let's go gets some rest.**" As Bumblebee lifted me up he was trying to cradle me like Prime had down but it wasn't very comfortable when one was half asleep so I positioned myself where my front limbs hung over his shoulder with my head resting in his neck.

"**Okay than. Let's go.**" as We started to go down the hallway, I noticed that a few of the bots had stayed by their doors to wait for Bumblebee to pass by. Through my half closed optics I saw the ones called Wheeljack, Arcee, and Ultra Magnus and they didn't look to pleased when thy saw me. As my body tensed up, Bumblebee gave me a gentle pat on my back as we finally entered his room. It was much bigger than the previous room and it had much more objects around.

There was a desk off to the side, a round object that looked like a whole bunch of mashed up metal scraps, and a berth off to the side. As Bumblebee set me down on the floor, he walked over to a closet and rummaged around in it before coming out with a large cloth. "**The base can get cold sometimes. I guess this will work as a bed for you.**" Placing the cloth on the floor, Bumblebee messed with it until he had it a form of a circular mat. "**There you go Ember.**"

Looking at the cloth in question, I turned to the berth nearby and then back to the cloth. The berth seemed more of a more comfortable place to rest. "**I don't even know why I am even talking to you. You obviously can't understand me.**" Bumblebee said as he stood up with his servos on his hips. Giving him an offended look, I walked over to him with my head held high. Turning around on the cloth, I laid myself down and rested my head atop my tail. "**huh, maybe you can understand me... maybe.**" Giving my head a gentle touch, Bumblebee walked over to his berth and sat down on it. "**Night Ember. Lights off.**" And at his command, the lights turned off and we were bathed in darkness.

Looking up at Bumblebee, I saw that his optics shut off and he was soon in recharge buzzing lightly. Once I knew he was out completely, I stood up and walked over to the berth before I jumped on it and snuggled myself between Bumblebee's arm and chassis. Resting my head on his chest, I looked at him and I had to smile. He had started to wonder if I was able to understand him and thinking about it, I guess none of the bots or Decepticons knew of Predaking and I having meaningful thoughts.

Swishing my tail and resting it over Bumblebee's leg, I shifted closer to him and breathed in his scent. Unlike Prime or Ratchet's scent; Bumblebee smelled off youth, energon goodies (I only know of these cause I stole some from Shockwave's lab once), and burnt rubber. I could tell right away that Bumblebee was something special but what I couldn't tell. His scent, and Prime's, were just inviting to me and every time they were near I couldn't get enough of their smell.

Taking in another deep sniff, I closed my optics and allowed the warmth coming from Bumblebee to finally pull me into recharge. A recharge that actually felt inviting.

* * *

**Well, there you go. another chptr.**

**And I hope you all like it. I had to write more than half of this on my ipod and it was very tetious work.**

**Until then,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Riverside Shock

**Okay another update for this story!**

**This in my opinion is a bit of a fill chptr to help build up for the next chptrs I have in mind.**

**But you can think of it as you wish. **

**... I cant think of anything else to say so I guess...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Ember's P.O.V:

A field. I was in a field; a field filled green grass, a quiet stream, colorful flowers, and a few organic creatures scurrying around. It was a peaceful place and it made me feel at ease. The smells were wonderful and the quiet air seemed to pull me into a calm and peaceful state.

Walking through the grass, I could feel the softness to it and how it lightly brushed my tail. Digging my claws into the ground, I felt the soft earth shift at my powerful touch but it left its mark on my white fur as a soft earthy brown. Looking up into the sky, I saw the sun beating down on me without a cloud to stop it.

I don't know where I am but I never wanted to leave.

As I continued to watch the sky I notice how it was quickly turning a dark and cloudy scene and how the organic creatures that flew above seemed to disappear. Looking down at the earth below me, I saw how the grass began to die and the flowers whither. The stream dried up and the ground cracked from the now dry air.

I became terrified. What happened to my peaceful field? What was happening around me? Sadly I never got that answer as I was suddenly attacked by thorn covered vines that wrapped themselves around my legs and body. As I fought against them, the vines were quickly pulling me to the ground and it only made more vines pop out and attach to me.

Once I was unable to move, the vines gripped me tightly as the dark clouds formed together to bring forth the last bots I wanted to see.

As they stepped out of the clouds, one bye one, I saw Megatron, Starscream, and Shockwave. Each looking at me as if I were a dead Predacon or I was soon to be one. "Stupid beast." Starscream said and I saw his eyes glow even brighter. "Worthless creation." Shockwave spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Traitor." Megatron barked as he pulled his servos out from behind his back to show the evil and horrible remote.

At seeing the remote I tried to chew away at the vines in hope I could escape but all that did was cut my mouth up and have it leak energon all over. As I watched Megatron hold the remote, I saw how he had a twisted smile on him as he pressed down on the button. Soon my body became enveloped in pain and I barked and howled in pain.

"Ember." The three Decepticons shouted at me but I could hear a fourth behind them. "Ember." It called again as the Decepticons surrounded me and reached their evil servos at me. "**Ember**!"

Snapping my optics open, I soon found myself looking down at the concerned optics of Bumblebee. Taking a moment to regain myself, I saw that I was laying right on Bumblebee's chest platings and that they had a few claw marks on them leaking a bit of energon.

"**It's okay Ember. You were just having a nightmare... And a pretty bad one at that**." Bumblebee said as I slipped off him; allowing him to sit up and rub his now damage chassis. Seeing the damage I had done, I tried to apologize by licking the wounds I created. "**It's alright Ember. You didn't mean it. How about we go gets some energon to cool you down**?" Bumblebee asked and I quickly jumped down off the berth. After that nightmare, as Bumblebee called it, I was extremely hungry.

"**Okay, let's first go see Ratchet so he can mix these.**" Bumblebee said as he placed a servo over the claw marks. As Bumblebee opened the door, I trotted close beside him and we traveled down the halls. As we made the turns down the halls, I noticed how Bumblebee was still holding his chest plates. Rubbing against his leg, I let out a soft whine. Quickly running ahead Bumblebee, I jumped onto my hind legs and rested my front ones on his shoulders before I started to lick away the leaking energon. Suprisingly, Bumblebee's energon tasted just like the way he smell; energon goodies.

"**Ember, really it's okay. I don't know if you can understand me but, it was just an accident. I forgive you.**" Finally deciding that Bumblebee really meant what he said I jumped down and we continued on down the halls. Once we finally made it to the main room we found Ratchet at the computers. "**Morning Ratchet.**" Bumblebee spoke and it finally made Ratchet look at him; completely ignoring me. "Good morning Bumblebee. Did you rest well?" Ratchet asked and I guess he didn't see Bumblebee's chest plates yet. "**I did, cant say the same thing for Ember.**" Removing his servos from his chest plating, Bumblebee showed Ratchet the gashed my claws had made.

"She attacked you?" Ratchet spoke out as he looked down at me with a hated glare before pulling Bumblebee behind him. Wanting to stay next to Bumbleee, I tried to walk over to him but when Ratchet's servo transformed into a sharp blade I backed up into a berth and let out a sharp yelp. "**No Ratchet, it was an accident! She was having a nightmare.**" Bumblebee said as he pushed past Ratchet and came over to me and rubbed my back gently.

Ratchet didn't seem to believe him but when he pulled Bumblebee back over to him, he soon forgot about me as he looked at Bumblebee's gashes. "Simple fix." Ratchet said as he pulled over a welder and started to mend Bumblebee. walking over to Bumblebee's legs, I stood behind them while watching Ratchet closely. Once in a while Ratchet would look at me and I would return the glare he would give me.

"**Hey Ratchet, do you think Ember has thoughts like us. Maybe even understand us?**" Bumblebee asked but Ratchet only scoffed. "She possibly could have thoughts but the will be mostly primitive ones. And to her understanding us, Bah, she's a Predacon. They aren't smart enough to understand us." Giving off a growl, it made Ratchet back away and I could hear Bumblebee chuckling lightly. "**I don't know Ratchet, she seems to understand certain things.**"

Ratchet only rolled his optics before he turned back to his computers. Bumblebee shook his head and bent down to where we were at optic level. "**I'll go get our energon now Ember. Try not to bug Ratchet too much.**" Bumblebee said as he went down the halls, and it finally registered in Ratchet's processor that he was alone with me. "Bumblebee you cant leave her here with me!... Bumblebee!" But Bumblebee is too far away to hear him. As Ratchet let out a groan he looked at me with a glare and I gave him a snarl.

As Ratchet backed away from me, he bumped into a table and a glass test tube started to fall to the floor. Quickly acting, I rushed over to the falling tube and held my mouth open for it. as it fell in my mouth, I held it gently and turned to Ratchet who looked shocked that I had done this. Stepping closer to him, I held the test tube out for him but Ratchet didn't take it. Tilting my head to the side, I sat down and held my head up for him. Seeing that I wasn't going to attack him, Ratchet sent a shaking servo towards the test tube.

Once he had his digits around it, I let go of the test tube and Ratchet quickly pulled it away. For a while Ratchet looked at me in shock and I just gave him a blank stare. I bet he was wondering why I had not attacked him and if I could answer him I would say that I only treated bots badly if they did but so far Ratchet was only being rude so I was being rude back but I still was a nice Predacon. "Uh... Thank you." giving my head a slight bow, I stood up and walked over to a berth before jumping up on it and laying down.

Thinking about what I just did, I started to wonder why I had done that. I knew I wasn't what the Autobots thought of me and I know that I was _nothing _what the Decepticons wanted me to be. But what was I than? Ember, a Predacon who doesn't know what she is. it cant just be that. I wanted to continued to think on this but soon Bumblebee came back and in each of his servos he had a cube of energon.

At seeing the cubes, my glossa ran over my lips and I heard my tanks rumble lightly. "**Here you go Ember.**" Bumblebee said as he placed the cube at my front paws and sat down next to me on the berth. Not even taking a second to wait, I latched my fangs on the cube and started to drink it. Placing a paw on it, to keep it from moving, I watched as Bumblebee started to drink his own cube. "**Hey Ratchet, how long do you think it will be until Ember is back to a healthy weight?**" Bumblebee asked Ratchet as he set his half finished cube down. "Possibly a week or two but I do not know how a Predacon such as herself will heal." Ratchet said as he scanned over my body.

"As long as we give her a steady dose everyday, she'll be back to normal soon enough." And like that Ratchet left the room, leaving Bumblebee and me alone. As my cube soon became empty, I removed my fangs and saw that Bumblebee was holding his cube towards me. "**Go ahead. You need it more than me.**" Looking from the cube and Bumblebee, I quickly latched onto it and started to finish off the remaining energon. "So how is our guest doing Bumblebee?" a familiar voice spoke out and both Bumblebee and I turned to see Prime standing behind us.

"**Doing really good. Ratchet had her on edge but that's just because he doesn't trust her and she doesn't either.**" Bumblebee said as he took the cube and set it down next to the other one. "Soon enough she will but the others must also as well." Prime said as he ran his servo down my fur. "**Speaking of the others, we all have patrols Optimus; myself included. What are we going to do with Ember? I don't really think Ratchet wants to watch over her.**" Bumblebee said and it made me worry. I didn't want to be stuck inside the base with only Ratchet.

Prime thought about what Bumblebee said for a little bit but when a smile formed on him, I knew he had a decision. "She can come with me on my patrol." at hearing this Bumblebee looked up at Prime with wide optics. "**You sure Optimus? What if she, I don't know... runs off on you?**" As both mechs looked down at me, I could help but bark trying to tell them I would stay with Prime as long as it got me outside. "She hasn't tried to escape yet and I believe she will stay close by." Prime said and I was so happy to hear that I was going that I knocked the cubes over with my tail.

"**Looks like she's ready to go.**" Bumblebee said as he sat up and ran his servo down my fur. "**I guess I'll see you later Ember.**" and with that, Bumblebee walked walked away. Looking up at Prime, I saw that he was starting to walk towards the computers where Ratchet was. When did Ratchet come back? Jumping off the berth, I followed after Prime and stood next to his leg as he spoke with Ratchet."Ratchet, I will be needing a ground bridge to start my patrol." Optimus said and I saw how Ratchet was about to do it but when he saw me he stopped.

"What about the Predacon? Bumblebee has already left for his patrol." Ratchet said as he waited for a answer from Prime. From the look on Prime's face I knew that he knew that Ratchet wasn't going to enjoy hearing that I was tagging along. "Ember is going to travel with me." Prime said and if the look on Ratchet was both angry and worry than I don't know what he was thinking. "Optimus, Really?! Taking the Predacon out with you is too dangerous. What if she runs away or attacks you now that you are alone?" Ratchet ranted and I gave him a quiet growl and it shut him up. "She already barely leaves my side Ratchet and like I have said before she has had countless times to attack me and hasn't." Prime said as he ran his digits across my ears.

"But Optimus-" But Ratchet went quiet as Prime raised his servo up and I barked at him. "Ugh, fine." As Ratchet turned back to the portal controls Prime and I shared smiles before the portal from last time appeared in front of us. "Luckily the area you are patrolling is a wood land area far away from humans. So no one will see you or the Predacon." Ratchet said as he continued to look at the computers; not casting even Prime a glance. "Thank you Ratchet." Prime said as we walked through the portal.

As I trotted close beside Prime's leg, I could feel my fur vibrating while we walked through the portal. The lights were still bright but I was ready for it this time so they didn't blind me like last time. As Prime and I continued on down the portal, the other end soon came up and what we came to made me drop my jaw in awe. The area was full of towering green trees, ones that even went over Prime's height, and everything was lush and colorful.

My optics couldn't look away from the beauty that surrounded me. I remember learning of these things in Shockwave's lab but I never thought I would ever see them inmy life time. Looking down at the ground, I saw the green grass rubbing against my paws and with a gentle stroke of my paw I could feel the blades tickle my body. Taking in a deep breath, I could smell so many things that I could tell which belonged to which one. Looking back up to the sky, I could see through the trees the golden sun and how it seemed to be glowing a shade of orange also today.

"Earth does have beauty doesn't Ember?" Prime asked as he took to a slow walking speed. Not taking my eyes away from the scenery, I followed close besides Prime. How Ratchet could stay in the base and miss a thing like this was a strange mystery.

OoOoOoOoOo

No P.O.V:

As both Optimus and Ember traveled down the forest trail, the both of them would now and again stop to watch the wild life. So far, while being here, Optimus and Ember had seen a few deer, squirrels, and colorful birds. and each time Ember saw them, she reacted as if they were going to attack her despite them being extremely smaller than her. "You have nothing to be afraid of Ember," Optimus said as a deer ran past them and Ember had yelped in surprise before hiding behind his legs. "They are more afraid of you than you are of them."

Seeing that the deer was gone, Ember came out from behind Optimus and started to think that maybe he was right. As they continued to walk on, Ember spotted a creature that startled her. This creature waddled on all fours and it had these long pointy hairs coming out of it back. Raising an optic ridge, Ember traveled ahead of Optimus to get a closer look at this animal. Surprisingly, this animal didn't run away from Ember and the Predacon thought that was strange so she continued to follow it. As the animal made a left turn, Ember heard it give off a few grumbling grunts and that only fueled her curiosity even more as to what this thing was.

"I would be careful Ember," Optimus said as Ember was about to take a sniff of this odd creature. "That animal has ever sharp-" **YELP!** "Quills." Pulling her head back quickly Ember continued to yelp in pain as small needles embedded themselves in her sensitive nose. Even though Ember was Cybertronian, she did have soft spots in her metal body that was close to flesh and it just so happened that he nose was one of those areas.

At seeing how distressed she was, Optimus walked over to Ember and held her head in his servos. "Hold very still." Optimus said as he started to pull the needle like quills from Ember's face. Ember knew Optimus was trying to help her but she was afraid of more pain so as Optimus reached for one of the quills she let out a soft whimper. Taking ahold of a quill, Optimus quickly pulled it out and it made Ember whine loudly. "I am sorry Ember. There is only a few more." And true to his word, there was only a few quills more that Optimus pulled put.

Once they were all gone, Ember rubbed her paw over her nose and saw a few drops of energon on her white fur. "Perhaps next time you will remember that creature wants nothing but its space." Optimus said with a smile as he stood up and patted Ember on the head. "There is a river over there, we should clean out that wound." Optimus said as he started to walk over to the stream. Following behind him, Ember could feel a few drips of energon fall from her small wounds and it was staining her fur.

Once the two of them reached the river, Optimus bents down and flicked his digits in the water. Looking at Ember, Optimus motioned for her to come over and she did. Looking down in the water, Ember saw her reflection for the first time. The look on Ember's face looked confused and when she tilted her head it showed that she was. Seeing the way she reacted, Optimus figured out why. "That is you Ember."

Ember didn't know what to make of herself. she always knew she had red and white fur, from what she could see on her tail and paws, but she never got a look at her face before. What caught her attention the most was the color of her optics. They looked sort of out of place to her from her red and white fur. She remembered Predaking having yellow optics and most of the Decepticons having different forms of red but her orange optics just puzzled her. Reaching her paw out to the reflection on the water, Ember let out a sharp intake when she felt cold wet surface and she saw that her reflection was rippling she tilted her head again.

"It's called water Ember. Earth is mostly covered in it." Optimus said as he cupped his servos together and showed Ember how it dripped between the cracks. Ember was curious to this new liquid and when she bent her head down to taste it she quickly reeled back at the odd taste it left her with. "And it does not taste anything like Energon." Optimus chuckled as Ember growled at the water for the horrible taste in her mouth.

Baring her fangs at the water, Ember snapped her jaws at the water but all she got was a mouth full and wet face of water. Snorting the water out of her nose, Ember was getting tired of this 'water' getting the best of her so the next thing she did surprised Optimus. Taking a step back, Ember charged at the water and jumped at it with a battle cry bark. As she flew above the water, Ember soon fell into it and to her shock the water was very _Very _cold. Popping her head out of the water, Ember let out a shocked gasp and started to kick her legs wildly in the water but she soon found out that she could stand in it; it just barely pasted her ankles.

Turning her head, Ember saw Optimus laughing lightly. "I think you got the water back Ember." Optimus teased and what Ember did after he did shocked him. Putting on a smile, Ember turned around to where her tail was facing Optimus and with a quick flick of it Optimus found himself under a wave of water. Coughing the water out of his mouth, Optimus turned to see Ember sitting in the water with a victorious look on her.

Taking the hint, Optimus splashed Ember back with a smile. Getting the water splattered on her body, Ember let out a happy bark before she dipped her mouth into the water and pulled it back up to only squirt Optimus with the water in her mouth. Optimus knew he should be continuing on with his patrol but he had to emit it, this was quite fun. Ember, even though she could be dangerous, she acted most of the time like a sweet sparkling who wanted nothing more than to be care for and loved. As the two continued to splash each other, the didn't notice that they were being watched from above.

"Well, isn't this a touching sight." a voice rang out and it made Ember freeze in fear. Snapping his helm up to the sky, Optimus saw two familiar fliers above them and coming in for a landing. As the two jets came to land on the other side of large river, they transformed into Megatron and his S.I.C Starscream. Quickly turning around and seeing them, Ember took a few steps back in fear and Optimus could see that she was shaking. "When Starscream told me that the Predacon had traveled through your ground bridge, I was hoping it was to destroy you. But I guess that is not the case." Megatron said as he glared at Ember who suddenly shrank down into the water with her tail between her lags.

"Stupid beast! That is the enemy. You do not play with the enemy, you kill him!" Starscream shouted as he slashed his servos in the air at Ember and it only made her shake even more by the visible ripples in the water. "What do you want Megatron?" Optimus asked but he had a good idea as to what he wanted. "I want my Predacon back Prime. I see that it was not ready to fight against you Autobots ,but none the less after more training she will be." Megatron shouted as he took a step closer towards the river. "Come Ember."

But Ember didn't move. she just stayed in the water shaking giving Megatron and Starscream a frightened look. "You mindless beast! Listen to your master!" Starscream yelled as he pulled out a familiar remote and pressed down on the button. A high pitched whine filled Optimus' hearing receptors but it didn't last long as the painful barks and yelps from Ember filled the forest. Looking down at Ember, Optimus saw that she was wriggling in the river and that sparks were coming off the white disc that were attached to her legs. "You fool! Electricity and water here on earth do not mix!" Megatron shouted past Starscream as he pulled the remote out of his servo and released the button.

Once the button was released, Ember collapsed in the water with half of her head submerged and was trying to breathe but it somehow seemed difficult for her. As Optimus went to go pick her up, Megatron held up his fusion cannon and powered it to life. "I think it is best if you leave Optimus. My Predacon need medical attention." Not sure if Ember was alright, Optimus knew that she most likely needed to get to Ratchet soon before any serious damage could be done. Quickly Reaching for her, Optimus had to just as quickly back away when Megatron shot at him and keeping him from reaching Ember.

"Megatron if you do not allow me to get to her, Ember will offline long before you could take her to your ship." Optimus said but Megatron only shook his head. "She may not look it Optimus but she is has dealt with far worse treatment during training. This is one of the easiest she's ever endured." Megatron shouted as he fired again at Optimus and it made the Prime back farther away from Ember. "I will ask you once more Prime, Leave and I will allow you to live this once."

But Optimus didn't move and this mad Megatron angry enough to the point where he fired again and it was going to make a hit. Optimus was unprepared for this shot and as he was about to get the hit, something rammed into him and caused him to fall over on the ground. Looking to what had crashed into him, he saw Ember laying on his chest drenched in water and was still breathing heavily. "Stupid Predacon, you do not save the Prime! You kill the Prime!" Starscream shouted.

Looking Optimus in the optics, Ember slowly pushed herself up and turned to the Decepticons across the river. Giving off a growl, Ember was daring them to cross. "You will be punished for saving the Prime Predacon." Megatron shouted as he began to trudge through the river. Pushing herself to her full height on her legs, Ember lifted her tail high in the air and with a powerful flick multiple red metallic fur like needles zoomed towards Megatron. At seeing this Megatron stoped in his tracks and watched as each strand of fur hit him and stuck in him. Letting out a painful cry, Megatron held his chassis as he saw how each fur strand was able to draw energon from him and how it leaked into the river.

When the scent of Megatron's energon hit Ember's nose she backed up and tried to block it with her paw. To Ember, Megatron already smelled like death and his fusion cannon's smoke but when his energon hit her nose it made her sick. As she continued to back up, Ember finally bumped back into Optimus who quickly picked her up and started to run through the forest. "Ratchet, I need a ground bridge, Now!" Optimus called the base and cast a glance at Megatron to see Starscream was by his side and pulling out one of the red strands of Predacon fur.

From the look of it, neaither Decepticon knew of her fur being able to do that but Optimus didn't want to ponder on it right now as a ground bridge opened for him and he ran into it. As it closed behind him, he could hear Megatron yelling in anger and a loud smack and splash that must have him hitting Starscream into the river.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Optimus came into the base, he was greeted with everyone back from their own patrols with worried expressions. "Optimus what happened? Did she attack you?" Ratchet asked even though he could see Ember laying limp in his leaders arms. "No Ratchet, It was Megatron and Starscream that we ran into." Optimus said as he walked quickly to the med-bay seeing that Ember's breathing was starting slow. "I take it they wanted their Predacon back?" Arcee said as she followed Optimus in to the med-bay with the others. "You think correct Arcee. Ratchet, Ember needs you expertise." Optimus said as he placed said Predacon down on a berth.

Even thought Ratchet didn't want to, he knew Optimus wasn't really giving him a choice so he gave Ember a quick scan. When the scan was finished, Ratchet's optics nearly popped out and he quickly ran over to a shelf and grabbed what looked to a large battery box. "What happened out there Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he started to hook up cables all over Ember's body.

"Starscream had this remote with him and when he pressed dwn on a button, Ember started to yell in pain." Optimus spoke as he watched the Predacon with worry. "Yell? She more likely was screaming to the pit and back. She has a large amount of electricity running through her body." Ratchet said as he turned on the battery and it quickly hummed to life. "What's the battery for Ratchet?" Smokescreen asked. "It's a crude method but I am using it to use drain the extra electricity that is running through her. Hopefully it has done any serious damage." Ratchet said as the battery started to smoke and hiss. "By Primus! Look Out!" Ratchet shouted and everyone did, just in time too.

As everyone ducked and covered, the battery exploded and black smoke came out from it. "What was that about Doc?" Wheeljack asked as he poked his helm out from behind the door with Bulkhead. "She had so much electricity running through her that it over powered the battery. How she was still alive for so long with it is shocking." Ratchet said and at hearing this both Optimus and Bumblebee looked at him worry. "**What do you mean 'was'?**"

As everyone turned back to the berth they all saw that Ember was not moving and the white disc on her legs were smoking. lowering his helm, Bumblebee felt bad that Ember had gone through all the things she had but when a soft sneeze came from the berth everyone looked at it in shock. Lifting her head slowly, Ember looked at everyone with a tired expression before giving a yawn. "Primus, she shouldn't have been able to survive that. That much electricity is enough to kill a full grown Cybertronian." Ratchet said and it made everyone's jaws drop.

Slowly picking herself up, Ember saw the cables attached to her and how they had an irritating feeling on her fur. Biting each one, Ember pulled them off and a few bits of fur hit the berth with a soft clink. Once all the cables were gone, Ember sat up and gave herself a stretch before jumping off the berth and shacking the water off her body. As everyone got wet, they all let out a displeased groan and they could hear a few bits of fur hit them as well.

"It appears that Ember is stronger than we first anticipated." Optimus said, not bothered by the water hitting his already wet body. "It seems so sir." Ultra Magnus said while giving Ember a glare for getting him wet. "Uh, Optimus why are you and the Predacon wet to begin with?" Bulkhead asked as he saw the water still dripping off both Optimus and Ember.

**Okay, I think that is a good place to stop for now.**

**A little Optimus bonding time. what do you guys think?**

**Until the next chptr,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Spark Attack

**Another chptr!**

**ready for the reading eyes of humans...**

**unless you are an alien from another planet passing off as a human then... it is for all intergalactic eyes/whatever you see with to read...**

**Wow.**

**Girl Supersonicboy just did a wonderfully odd thing just now... don't know where that came from.**

**Okay, enough of my oddness. XD**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Ember's P.O.V:

A few days have passed since the run in Prime and I had with Megatron, Starscream, and that horrible remote. My body had recovered from the shock the remote had done to me and I guess it stumped the Autobots at how I was still alive. If I was able I would answer them by telling them that I was so used to the shocks that my body had grown accustomed to them; that didn't mean I enjoyed them Or the pain they gave.

As of right now, I was resting on the floor next to Bumblebee who was at the computers doing something while the others were off on what I had heard were missions. Prime had gone with them as well so that left just Bumblebee, Ratchet, and myself in the base. Ratchet was off in another room working on something and he was still kept his distance from me.

I didn't see Ratchet as any form of a threat, just a grumpy old bot who had a slight fear of me. To be honest, I think most of the Autobots feared me. They always stayed a good distance from me and when they ever had the organic animals called humans over they always put me in the cell until they would leave. The only ones who never showed fear of me were Prime and Bumblebee.

Resting my head atop my tale I gazed up at Bumblebee to see him looking down at me with wide optics. "**I** **wonder what you're thinking about Ember?**" Bumblebee buzzed at me before he turned back to the computers. 'Im thinking about when Prime and the others will return.' I thought and just as I did a familiar voice filled the room.

: Bumblebee, would you open a ground bridge at my co-ordinance? :

Prime's voice sounded just like always but I couldn't help but wag my tail on the floor at hearing it. Pushing myself to my legs, I barked at the computers trying to tell Prime I was here and to hurry back.

: hello Ember. Also Bumblebee, tell Ratchet that we will be bring some energon for him to test. :

"**Sure thing Optimus. Bumblebee over and out.**" Bumblebee said as he powered up the portal and started to walk to wherever Ratchet was. "**Wait here Ember. Optimus will be here soon**." Bumblebee said and I sat down in a sign I understood. Bumblebee nodded before he left the room and me unattended.

Looking at the portal I watched as Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead all came in holding a few crates of energon. At seeing me they all stepped farther away and Ultra Magnus sneered at me. "What is the Predacon doing here unattended?" He said as he set his crate down and looked at me with anger. Giving him my own scowl, I suddenly felt a servo on my head and I turned to see Prime standing next to me.

"Ember is alright Ultra Magnus. She is doing no harm." Prime said as he gave my ear a gentle rub. "Not yet anyway." Bulkhead said as he gave me a look just like Ultra Magnus'. "Chill out Bulk. The girl hasn't bothered us much so give her a break." Wheeljack said as continued to walk down the hall with his crate of energon. "Now are you two coming or do I need to take all the energon to Ratchet?"

At hearing this, the two picked up their crates and left the room but not before they glared at me. Giving them a growl I watched as they quickened their steps, the green one more than anything, and turned to Prime. "I see that my team still does not trust you fully Ember." Prime said as he patted my head but he quickly pulled back when a strand of my metallic fur got stuck in his digit.

Prime seemed to study the strand of fur before he pulled it out and held it closer to his face. Tilting my head in confusion, I pawed at Prime's ped trying to get his attention. Looking at me with a soft smile, Prime started to walk to the hall and I followed close besides him. "I think, Ember, I have found a way to have part of my team grow to trust you." Prime said as we continued to walk.

Again I tilted my head. Whatever Prime was thinking of I couldn't process. But if he thought it would make the rest of the Autobots like me... I'm willing to try anything.

OoOoOoOoOo

the day had passed with nothing exciting. But Prime had asked that I stay with him for the rest of it so I did. By now, most of the Autobots were in recharge but Prime was up and leading me down the hall to a part I didn't know of.

Prime had yet to say anything as we traveled but when he turned to a door and opened it he stepped forward and we were met with three faces. "Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Bulkhead." Prime spoke out to them and they turned to face us. "Optimus, is there a reason you have asked here tonight... And why the Predacon is here?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"There is Ultra Magnus. Do you all recall the day where Ember and I ran into Megatron and Starscream?" Prime spoke and the three other mechs nodded. "Yeah. You and the girl came back all sopping wet." Wheeljack said with a chuckle. "Well, while they attacked us Ember defended me and did something I can not quite explain." Prime said as they all looked down at me. "What was it?" Bulkhead asked.

Stepping over to a control panel, Prime pressed a button that made three target boards pop out. "I want each of you to take a shot at those." Prime ordered and the other three didnt disobey. They each transformed their servos into blasters and shot at the targets; leaving a deep burnt mark on them.

"Ember." Prime's voice spoke out to me and I saw him pointing to the targets. Looking at the targets I tried to figure out what Prime wanted me to do. "What are you expecting her to do?" Bulkhead asked and it was then Prime pulled out the red strand of fur that had gotten stuck in his digit earlier. Walking to a target, Prime stuck the fur into a target and walked back next to me.

At seeing the strand of red fur sticking out of the board it finally dawned on me what Prime was asking me. Standing in front of the group of mechs I raised my tail high into the air and flicked it in the direction of the targets. Instantly a few hundred strands if red fur flew in the air and landed into the first target. Repeating this, I did this to the second and finally the third target.

once I was done I sat down and faced the mechs behind me. Each of them, besides Prime, had a shocked and surprised face. "Girl's got some style." Wheeljack said and Bulkhead nodded. "With this new knowledge of Ember's ability I would appreciate it if all three of you would train with her." Prime said and it made every one of us look at him in shock.

"Optimus, really? It would be one thing if it were another bot but this is..." Bulkhead started but didn't finish as he looked at me. "She needs to adjust to staying with us and we must as well." Prime said as he rub behind my ear and I smiled as he did so. "Sure. Why not." Wheeljack's voice spoke out and it made both Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead stare at him in shock.

"Might be fun to teach a Predacon. Maybe we'll learn some of the thing the Decepticons taught her." Wheeljack said as he stepped closer to me and held out his servo for me. Leaning closer to the open servo, I could smell ship fuel, aged energon, and a hint of fresh air. Nudging Wheeljack's servo with my nose, I heard the older mech give off a small laugh.

"Girl seems eager to start." Wheeljack said as he stepped back next to Bulkhead. "I don't know Jackie." Bulkhead said. I don't know why I did this, maybe it was the fact that I wanted to have all of the Autobots on my side, but I sat up and walked closer to the mechs and pawed gently at Bulkhead's ped while whining loudly. "Oh... fine." Bulkhead said as he gently rubbed my head. At his touch I could smell the dirt and dust that covered him.

"Optimus, sir I mean no disrespect but, I see no point in training with the predacon. What if she turns on us?" Ultra Magnus said and I let loose a soft but deep growl towards him. "I think the only one who she would turn on here is you, sir." Wheeljack said and I couldn't agree with him any better. I had never truly hated bots, besides the Decepticons when they abused me, but the feeling I got off of Ultra Magnus just set me on edge. "I see you opinion Ultra Magnus but it is not your place to say. The three of you will train with Ember; no exceptions." Prime said as he turned to the door and it hissed open.

"Tomorrow will be the start of train. I suggest you all get a good nights rest." Prime said as he waved for me to follow, which I did. As Prime and I walked down the hall to his room, I could faintly hear Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack bickering about this whole situation and each of them giving their own opinion on it. Lowering my head and pressing my ears against it, I wondered if anyone truly trusted me. Did Prime and Bumblebee trust me or was it all a brave act?

"Give them time Ember," Prime said as we finally made it to his room "They are just uneasy on all of this." Giving my head a gentle stroke with his digits, Prime opened his door and we walked in. Prime's room was very large and neat and tidy. A large berth, a desk off to the side with many piles of datapads, and a door that looked to go to a private wash rack. As Prime sat down on his berth, I took my spot he had given me. His berth was large enough to where the both of us could share it without even touching so Prime had given me the end of it.

Early on both Prime and Bumblebee took notice that I hated to be alone, if my constant follow didn't give it away, so they both saw nothing wrong in sharing their berths with me. Mostly I would stay with Bumblebee but he had a late shift tonight, another scouting mission, so I was left under Prime's watchful optics. Before Prime completely lowered himself down on the berth, he gave me one last touch behind the ear and said good night.

Once the lights were off, I waited quietly for Prime to fully hit recharge before I scooted closer to him and rested my head on leg. Wrapping my tail around me like a form of a blanket, I also drifted off into recharge. Hope Prime was right about the other members of the Autobots would trust me like he and Bumblebee did.

OoOoOoOoOo

Well, next morning came and I could already feel the tensions building. As Prime and I walked down the halls to the main room, we were met with everybot doing their own things. Bumblebee was off to the side talking with Bulkhead, Wheeljack was leaning on the walls by himself, Ultra Magnus was whispering something to Ratchet by the computers and Arcee was the first to see us and came over. "Morning Optimus." She said as she only looked down at me and I quickly looked away at the heat almost coming out off her optics.

"Good Morning Arcee. Are you ready for the scouting mission today?" Prime asked and I quickly looked up at him. Prime was leaving again and I knew right away, since I had training with three certain mechs, that I wouldn't be going with. "Yes Optimus, but... is _she _coming with?" Arcee asked and I was at least grateful that she didn't just call a 'predacon' or 'it'. "No Arcee. Ember will be staying here in the base, she has some things to do." at hearing this Arcee look at me questionably but only shrugged it off as she walked off with Optimus to where Magnus and Ratchet were.

At seeing that I was left alone, I turned to see that Wheeljack was looking at me and without thinking I walked over to him. Once I had reached the white mech, I sat down and the two of us just shared looks before Wheeljack chuckled lightly and patted my head. "You're alright girl... for a Predacon." Giving my head a pat, a little too rough, he started to walk over to where Bumblebee and Bulkhead were. "Come on girl, Let's get the others so we can start training." Wheeljack said as he motioned for me to follow.

Trotting alongside Wheeljack, we soon reached Bumblebee and Bulkhead who stopped talking immediately at seeing us. "Ready to start Bulk?" Wheeljack asked and Bulkhead only answered with a gruff sigh. "Why not. Lets get this over with." At seeing the confused look on Bumblebee's face, Wheeljack told the yellow bot what was happening. "**training? With Ember? Do you guys really want to do that?**" Bumblebee asked and Bulkhead shook his head while Wheeljack just shrugged.

"It was Optimus' idea. He gave us no other option." Bulkhead answered. "Come on Bulk, it might be fun roughing it up with a Predacon who is actually on our side." Wheeljack said as he casted me a glance with a smile. I smiled back and watched as Bumblebee just shrugged. "**Mind if I stay to watch?**" "Uh... I don't see why not." Bulkhead answered Bumblebee's request and at the thought of Bumblebee being there I wag my tail wildly. "Seems like someone likes that idea." Wheeljack said as we turned to where the rest of the Autobots were and started to head for them.

Once we were next to each other, Wheeljack told Prime and Ultra Magnus that they were ready to train and they nodded. "I shall see you soon Ember." Prime said as he walked over to the exit and walked out with Arcee. Once Prime was gone, I turned to see that most of the Autobots that were still here, besides Ratchet, were already walking towards the halls. Quickly running after them, my tail batted against Ratchet and he let out a quick yelp before I ran down the hall after the others. Hopefully I didn't leave any of my metallic fur stands in him or it would make that crabby mech even more angry.

Once I caught up to the others, we all walked into the training room where Ultra Magnus went right to the control pad. "Let's first makes some ground rules. Scout, since the predacon listens to you the best, command it to not use it fangs or needles." Trying my best to ignore Magnus rude tone he held at me, I looked at Bumblebee who nodded and turned to me. "**You heard him Ember. Just try not to hurt anyone too badly.**" Nodding back to Bumblebee, I walked out into the center of the room to wait for the first mech to come at me. "It's almost as if she understands us, eh Bee?" Wheeljack asked as he stepped over to me. "Impossible soldier. That is a mindless killing Predacon. As to how it hasn't torn us to scrap metal is still a Mystery." Ultra Magnus said as he pressed a button and a blue ring of light encircled me and Wheeljack.

"First one to step outside the circle is the loser. Begin!" Magnus shouted and not a moment after he did Wheeljack's battle mask came out and he unsheathed his blades. "Let's dance girl." he said before he quickly stepped towards me with quick slices with his blade. Not really sure what to do, all I did was dodge and try to avoid his attacks. "Doesn't seem as thought the beats knows any form of attacks." I heard Ultra Magnus say and at that instant I _so _wanted to prove him wrong.

Taking a solid stance right behind Wheeljack, I waited for him to make the next move. Once he did, I launched at the nearest blade and snatched in my jaws. Giving a powerful tug, I tore the blade away from Wheeljack and tossed it outside the circle. Wheeljack seemed stunned at this but continued on with the battle. Holding his remaining blade out to keep me away, we circled each other waiting to see who would act first. After so long, I made it.

Lunging at the white mech, I watched as Wheeljack looked ready to punch me out but I was ready for this. Right as Wheeljack's fist came close, I leapt up and used his arm to propel me into the air; high above the white mech and even higher above Ultra Magnus' height. As everyone studied me in awe, I took the paused moment to slam into Wheeljack and used my back legs to kick him out of the circle. Wheeljack didn't even have time to think as his face soon met the wall nearby.

As soon as Wheeljack's frame left the circle, the blue light turned red and powered down. "Wheeljack has lost... the Predacon is the winner." Ultra Magnus said and I could almost hear the shock in it. "**Whoa!**" Was all Bumblebee said as Bulkhead went right over to aid Wheeljack. "Jackie are you okay?!" As Wheeljack was pulled off the walls,his battle mask disappeared to show a large smile on his face. "Never better Bulk. Girl's got power... and style"

At seeing how Wheeljack was having a hard time standing up, I quickly walked over to him and rubbed my head against his leg; trying my best not to prick him with a strand of fur. "I'm alright girl. You didn't do anything damaging." Wheeljack said as he ran his servo over my head, much gentler then last time. "Do not coddle the Predacon solider. If she is to an asset at all, we cannot allow to ask for forgiveness every time she attacks someone." Magnus spoke out and Wheeljack reluctantly pulled his servo back. "Yes _sir_.

"Alright than. lets continue on shall we." Ultra Magnus said as he turned to the control panel to choose another button.

OoOoOoOoOo

So far training has gone good... for me anyway. I have so far beaten everyone here, including Bumblebee, at some form of fighting. With Bulkhead we did a hands on battle and that only resulted in him landing on his back strut and a nice claw mark on his chassis, Bumblebee and I did a shooting range battle: where Bumblebee shots only hit the direct target on some shots whereas my metallic fur needles hit their target each time, and the way I dealt with Ultra Magnus was with him another hands on battle but he used his blasters and he slightly burned a bit of my tail and that ended up with him being repeatedly pounded into the ground until he left a nice implant of himself on the floor.

"What now? Girl there has bested us each." Wheeljack said as he rubbed his sore shoulder where one of Ultra Magnus missed shots went. "We shall try the new hologram programing that Ratchet has created." Ultra Magnus said and it made everyone turned to him in worry. "**Are you sure sir? Ratchet said he is still messing with it and that it still needs work done on** it." Bumblebee said but Ultra Magnus only shook his head. "I make the orders here scout. If she thinks she is able to best the lot of us we shall see how she handles our technology."

as Magnus pressed a series of buttons, the room suddenly let out a low rumble and the floor lit up as a checkered blue pattern covered it. "Whoa, Ratchet went all out on this new program didnt he?" Bulkhead said as all off us were covered by the floors blue light. As I stood there in confusion I saw in the corner of my optics that Ultra Magnus pressed a few more buttons and then a dark red light shone in front of me and soon after a familiar face appeared before me.

Taking a few quick steps back, I nearly yelped out in fear at seeing... Shockwave. "Of course this is only a hologram, it can't hurt the girl... Can it?" Wheeljack asked and when Ultra Magnus pressed one more button, the hologram Shockwave shot at me with his blaster. Not wanting to find out if they did hurt, I scrambled out of the way and watched as the blast hit the floor and disappeared in a pixellated crash. "The medic never told me that part." Ultra Magnus said and I could definitely hear the slight laugh under his voice.

As the hologram Shockwave came after me, in the same slow but frightening pace the real one did, I didn't know what to do. This was one of the main mechs I had ran away from and now I was to deal with him again. But then it hit me... I could attack this Shockwave and not have to worry about getting zapped with the remote. Quickly turning around to face the hologram, I watched for an opening and when one appeared I bolted forward. The hologram took a shot at me but it missed as I slid under it and with a quick twist in the air I snapped my jaws on the Shockwave hologram's neck and with a static hiss he soon disappeared.

"Looks like that Hologram didn't stand a chance." Bulkhead said and with a glare from Magnus he went silent. Pressing another button, Magnus made five Vehicons appear and they were already firing at me when they materialized. Quickly rushing off to the side, I nearly got my hind leg shot at when I nearly ran into a wall and I also saw that unlike Shockwave these Vehicons moved fast.

Trying to plot out the best move, I realized that each of the Vehicons followed each other as a solid group and mass; not going far from the others. Once I had this in thought I knew exactly what to do. Running over to a different part of the room, I saw that Wheeljack had completely forgotten about his blade and I was wishing I could thank him. Picking up the blade in my mouth, I turned to the Vehicons and quickly tossed the blade at one of them. Once the blade flew the one I shot at it disappeared and when the others turned to see that he was gone I raised my tail up into the air and gave it a quick flick and sent hundreds of my metallic fur like needles at the others.

Once the fur strands flew through them, and ended up sticking to the distant wall, they disappeared as well. Turning to the Autobots I held a victorious smile on my face and taking a closer look at Ultra Magnus I saw that he was becoming very furious. He must not be enjoying the thought of a Predacon besting him. Quickly he pressed a whole bunch of other buttons and when I saw a flash of red behind me I turned thinking it would be more Vehicons but I was extremely wrong.

The two holograms I was looking up at were none other then... Starscream and Megatron. they looked, down to the teeth and wings, just like the really mechs and this made my spark start to race. All my common sense was gone and my body began to tremble. I knew these were fake but just the memories these holograms brought made my body go weak and almost about to give out on me. Taking shaky and slow steps back I watched as the holograms walked closer and closer to me while laughing.

"**Ultra Magnus STOP! You're frightening her!**" I could hear Bumblebee's voice shout out but I was too scared at these holograms that I couldn't register anything properly. Suddenly I found myself bumping into a wall and I was trapped in a corner. Looking up still at the hologram Megatron and Starscream, I watched as they reached out for me with their claws. This was just like how it would begin on the Nemesis, either Starscream or Megatron would come for me after I did something wrong and would... and would do...

My spark rate was now going at a dangerous speed and you could almost see it pounding out of chest. Finally giving into the fact that they were going to get me, I curled up into a ball with my tail over my head and just waited for the pain to come. As I waited for the inevitable, I heard a series of shots break out and the smell of blaster and cannon smoke filled my nose. I knew Megatron and Starscream hadn't shot at me, I would have felt it, so I braved myself a small peak at the world around me.

Megatron and Starscream were gone and I could see in the farther part of the room that Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead all had their weapons drawn out and they looked freshly fired. As my body continued to shake I tried my best to calm down my rapid racing spark but nothing was working and I could feel my body starting to give out. "What was that about Ultra Magnus?!" I heard Wheeljack shout at the taller mech but I never heard a response from Magnus as my ears started to ring.

"**Ember! Ember, can you hear me?**" I could just barely make out the voice of Bumblebee calling for me and when I opened my optics to look at him I saw nothing but blurred images. "**She's about to have a Spark Attack!**" Bumblebee's voice shouted out and I was suddenly lifted into uneasy arms. "Nice going Magnus!" I faintly heard Bulkhead said but I heard nothing more as the ringing in my ears intensified and I had to close my optics for the blurriness was starting to hurt my head.

Suddenly I felt myself being gently placed down on a smooth surface and I felt a rush of digits over my chest. "Primus, he spark is racing _way _over the danger zone." Ratchet, that was the voice I heard but he sounded concerned. No one had ever sounded concerned for, besides Prime, and yet here was Ratchet trying one thing or another to lower my spark rate. "Bumblebee, go call Optimus and have him return to base." Ratchet shouted and that was when I shot open my optics and saw Bumblebee about to move away from me.

Quickly setting my paw atop Bumblebee's servo I whimpered for him to stay. Bumblebee and Prime were the few who I actually felt safe with and since Prime wasn't here I was trying everything in me to hang onto Bumblebee. "Wait Bumblebee. Her Spark rate is slowing down... Stay with her. I'll contact Optimus." Soon Ratchet's voice became distant and I could feel Bumblebee taking a seat on the surface I was on and holding me close. "**It's alright Ember. Nothing is going to hurt you.**" Bumblebee's words, even though just beeps and whirs, they held the most comfort I have every heard before.

Snuggling closer to Bumblebee, I could hear his own Spark. even though it was a fast pace it was no where close to my speed and as I continued to listen to it my own Spark slowly began to sync with it and go back to its normal slowly beating pace. As this continued, my optics started to droop and my body felt so weak. "**Go ahead and rest Ember. Everything's alright now.**" Bumblebee soothed and I soon found myself listening to him as I quickly succumbed to recharge.

While having Bumblebee's Spark playing a soft and loving Lullaby to keep me there.

OoOoOoOoOo

No One's P.O.V:

Just like Ratchet had told Bumblebee, he had called Optimus and Arcee and told them to return to base immediately. As the two bots came out of the portal, they were welcomed with a sight of everyone waiting for them and Bumblebee's back to them who was sitting on a medical berth. Optimus could see that the scouts door wings were drooped low, a sure sign that he was sad or worried about something. "Ratchet, what's with the quick call?" Arcee asked as she and Optimus walked closer towards the group. "There was a... incident with the Predacon." Ratchet said and it both Arcee and Optimus jump in worry.

"Bee's not hurt is he?!" Arcee asked, already jumping to conclusions, as she quickly dashed over to the scout's side. "No, Bumblebee is perfectly. It is the Predacon who... is harmed." Ratchet said as Optimus finally saw what Bumblebee was holding and he nearly gasped out loud. Ember was resting in Bumblebee's lap with her head draped on his arm, her fur was a duller shade of red and the white look almost gray, the orange energon lines that ran on her body were barely shining and her tail lay flat on the berth.

"What happened?" Optimus asked and you could see the anger breaking through his calm state. "We were training when Magnus decided to test our new hologram training simulator on the girl." Wheeljack said as he caster a glance at the taller blue mech. "he nearly gave her a spark attack when he played the holograms of bucket head and screamer."

At hearing the reason for Ember's state, Optimus was starting to wish he had stayed to supervise. From the time he and Ember encountered Starscream and Megatron, Optimus remembered how Ember act and as the gears in his helm turned he found how the hologram simulator made her react.

"Ultra Magnus, you had no orders to use the simulator and it is still in the testing stage." Ratchet said but the taller mech only continued to act his normal emotion controlled bot. "The predacon had bested the bunch of us. I only saw fit to see if it could do the same with Decepticon holograms." Ultra Magnus said and turned to Optimus with a blank expression.

Optimus didnt know what to do. He was furious at Magnus for his actions but at the same time he was worried about Ember. Optimus was already starting to see her as part of his Autobot team and seeing the others treating her like this pained his spark. "Ultra Magnus, you were informed on the theory that Ember was abused. You should have known better and because of that I am putting you on base holding until further notice."

at hearing this, Ultra Magnus tried to say that he did no wrong but the fact Optimus was his Prime and leader, plus the looks he was getting, he just shut his mouth. "Yes Sir." And then the base went quiet as everyone watched Bee holding and gently rubbing Embers back struts. "**Will she be alright Ratchet?**" Bumblebee asked looking up at the older medic. "With rest and time.. Ember should be back to normal."

Everyone turned to Ratchet in shock. That had been the first time he had said her name and it surprised everyone. "She'll need to stay out here for a while so I can keep an optic on her." Bumblebee nodded and soon returned to rubbing Ember's back, while trying not to prick himself.

"For now, Bumblebee, I think it is best you stay here as well. Ember is much more calmer when you are around." Ratchet said as he ran a scan over Ember. Again Bee nodded. "The rest of you should go get some rest. It's late." Ratchet spoke out in a commanding voice and everyone obeyed as they all left for their quarters... Almost everyone.

Optimus stayed behind just watching his his scout and newest member sat together quietly. Optimus knew Ember trust him but she preferred to be around Bumblebee. They got along greatly and right from the start Bee like Ember. But just seeing how Bumblebee acted now, so scared and worried for the red and white Predacon, Optimus felt so bad for ever leaving her alone with Ultra Magnus.

Resting his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder Optimus looked his scout in the optics and saw the forlorn in them. "Do not worry Bumblebee. Ember is strong, she'll make it." Bumblebee nodded at Optimus' words and returned his gaze back to the recharging Predacon.

"It's late Optimus, do I need to repeat myself again to let you know that?" Ratchet said and Optimus got the message. "Good night Ratchet, Bumblebee." and with that the Prime walks down the hall to his room where he spent half the night worrying over Ember and how this would play out.

* * *

**Well there is the new CHPTR. **

**Ultra Magnus sure can be cruel. **

**Leave a review in the box below please!**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Musical connection

**Well, I can see that a lot of you really want me to update this story. **

**And I mean a LOT.**

**and yes. I'm talking directly to you guest! 'C'mon C'mon' my aft you are persistent! XD**

** So I guess I can. Please no kill me for not doing it sooner! ! ! !**

** Moonlight titan sorry but I really don't like Magnus so that's why I made him a big jerk. He's too stern for my tastes. :P**

**I was gone on a last minute summer trip so that was why there be no updates on my stories. **

**Ok. Enough of my blabber. **

**ON WITH STORY!**

Ember's p.o.v:

My body was hurting, beyond that. I have felt different levels of pain but this one is starting to take first place. I have been beaten by Starscream at an outer level, the discs on my shoulders give me pain at a inner level, but the pain that I had felt when i saw Megatron, Starscream, and Shockwave gave me a new pain. A pain that started right in my spark and left a lingering after feel.

I didn't blame Ultra Magnus for what he did... much, but I knew for a fact that if I ever got any trust or gained any feelings for the Autobots, his would never be full and mine for him would be the same.

So here I am. Sitting on a berth out in the main room with Bumblebee allowing my head to rest in his lap. Ratchet had said that if anything should happen to me that he wanted me to be closer to the med-bay. I didn't mind, and even if I did, I don't have the strength to say otherwise. But it was nice to have Bumblebee by my side.

Bumblebee has stayed with me for the most part since the incident, only leaving to go get our energon or to go on scouting missions. And if he does have to go for longer periods of time, Prime stays with me.

Everytime Prime is next to me I can see the pain in his optics at my current state. If I had to guess, Prime might think that this is all his fault. It's not though; I could never blame Prime for anything if I tried. He was the first one to trust me and in a way, Prime saved my life. Where as everyone wanted to send me away back to the Decepticons, Prime saw the good in me and allowed me to stay here.

Bee as of now, was rubbing my ear gently as he looked off in the distant; almost like he was listening to someone. "**No Raf. It's not that I'm on a mission that I'm busy it's just... things here at base havent been good.**" I guess Bumblebee _was_ talking to someone. If I could remember correctly, Raf was the organic being that Bumblebee was to watch over.

"**Yeah, it does have to deal with Ember. But we have it under control.**" Bumblebee finally looked down at me and I could read it in his optics that he was sad about something. "**Listen Raf, i got to go. I have to finish somethings here at base but I promise that we will hang out soon okay? Bye Raf.**" Bumblebee must have finished his call as he lifted my head off his lap and stood up from the berth.

"**I'll be right back Ember. I have to go get you some energon**." Bumblebee said slowly as he backed away, not taking his optics off me, into the hall and disappeared. Slowly shifting my body to where I had my head at the top of the berth and my tail hanging off the end, I watched as my tail seemed to swing lifelessly on its own. The red fur covering my tail had dimmed to a sickly color that matched the rest of my body. Which also matched the way I felt.

As I continued to just idly watch nothing, I heard a pair of steps coming into the room. Looking to the hall way, I saw two faces. Prime and Ultra Magnus. Prime was looking displeased with the other and Magnus seemed to be in a mix of emotions but the most noticeable were anger and regret.

For a while now, Prime has made Magnus clean the base from top to bottom. And it seemed as though this room was his last. "Once you have finished Magnus, I want to speak with you in my office." Prime said and Magnus nodded. Before Prime left, he walked over to me and slowly stroked my head and neck. "Hello Ember." He said and I nodded back in recognition.

Smiling down at me, Prime then turned to leave but not before he gave Magnus a stern and ordering look. As I was now alone with the blue shoulder pad mech, I watched as he pulled out a cloth from his subspace and started to clean the ground bridge not to far away.

As my optics followed his every move, I saw that every now and again he would peak at me before turning away. After a while, I heard Magnus sigh loudly and he turned to face me. "I... Do not even know if you can understand me but... I ask for your forgiveness as to what I did to you."

looking at the larger mech, I thought it over and over... _And_ over again before I nodded my head. I knew that back with the Decepticons they would never forgive and if I was to not be one of them I needed to forgive... Even to a mech like Magnus.

Magnus smiled before I turned my head away and he went back to work. Magnus was a bad mech, a stern and by-the-book mech, but no one is perfect.

As I swished my tail on the berth, I thought about what Bumblebee had said to the organic named Raf. It sounded as if Bumblebee was putting most of his attention on me and away from the young one. knowing this, it pained my spark to know that I was keeping Bumblebee all to myself.

While I was still thinking about it, I didn't notice Bumblebee walk back in with a cube of energon. "**Come on Ember, you need to eat.**" Bumblebee said as he lifted my head near the cube. Taking a moment to latch my fangs into it, I slowly drank the bitter tasting energon. This was what Ratchet called medical grade and it tasted foul.

"Bumblebee, may I have a word with you?" A voice called out and I saw out of the corner of my optic Ratchet standing there. "**Sure thing Ratchet. Hold on Ember, I won't be far.**" As Bumblebee walked over to Ratchet I saw how the medic looked at me with concerning blue optics. "**What's up Ratchet?**" Bumblebee asked and it finally pulled the medic's gaze away from me.

"Decepticons activity has gone sky high since Optimus and Ember's last encounter. Optimus thinks the humans should stay here with us for a few days until things shimmer down." Ratchet spoke and his gaze came back to me. "**Sounds okay. So, what's the problem**?" Bumblebee asked. "Since Ember needs to stay out here, so I can keep an optic on her, the humans will be in close contact with her." Ratchet answered and everyone present turn to me.

"Isn't that a bit unwise?" Ultra Magnus asked as he stopped his cleaning. "The organics haven't full gotten used to her and she for them." He added and Ratchet nodded. "True but in her state both Optimus and I see that she is in no shape to harm them. Plus, Bumblebee has formed a strong bond with Ember so if anything should happen he'll be here."

at heating this, Bumblebee whirled at Ratchet with wide optics. "**Me? I know that Ember trusts me but I can't even come close to holding myself up against her. I think her only match here is Optimus but she won't even attack him.**" Bumblebee said as I turned my head towards them. If this conversation they were having was about me, I think I have the right to listen in.

"That's my point. She trusts you and Optimus so much that she would never attack you. So when you to pick up the children you can watch over whatever they do." Ratchet said as he turned to the computers. "**Wait, why can't 'Cee and Bulk go get them**?" Bumblebee asked and I figured he would have preferred to stay here with me. "Arcee is out on patrol and Bulkhead is with her, they are unable to go after them." Ultra Magnus said as he started to clean up again, now on one of the computer screens. "You can go soldier... Ratchet and I can watch over the predacon."

"**That's not very reassuring sir.**" Bumblebee said as he turned back towards me and he looked a little surprised to see me looking at them. "**Why don't you go Ratchet. I think Ember still needs me to-**" pushing myself up onto my front paws, which was both hard and painful, I used one of them to push Bumblebee away before I collapsed back onto the berth. From what I overheard Bumblebee saying to Raf, Bumblebee really wanted to spend time with his charge. Bumblebee cant be constantly watching over me in my sorry state if he wants to do that.

"It seems as thought Ember wants you to go get them." Ratchet said over his shoulder, "Go along Bumblebee. I'll keep watch over her." Bumblebee looked a little hesitant but as he gave me a sad look, he nodded his head before turning towards he exit. "**Alright. I'll be right back Ember.**" giving me one last look, Bumblebee walked out and from the sound of something driving off he must have left. "That scout really cares for the predacon." Ultra Magnus said as he finished cleaning the computer. "He does ,but that is normal for Bumblebee. He cares about everyone he's around." Ratchet added as he turned to face me. "Maybe about Ember just a bit more."

Turning my head away, I closed my eyes thinking about what Ratchet said. Bumblebee did care for everyone in the base and he did for me but... what did Ratchet mean by Bumblebee caring about me a bot more? I guess I'll have to figure that out later, but for right now I think a nap sounds nice.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Wow! She looks really bad." snapping my eyes open, I looked down in surprise to see that the human that I have overheard being called Miko was staring up at me from the floor. "Miko, stay away from her! she may be injured but that doesn't mean she wont attack you." Ratchet said as he picked the human up by the scruff of her neck and carried her over to the computer area. "AW! come on Doc bot, I wanna see her close up!" Miko whined as she was none too gently dropped on the little seating thing called a couch. "The only reason you three are seeing Ember right now is because of the Decepticon activity and the fact that she is not I catch anyone of you near her I will have you help Ultra Magnus clean this base with a tooth brush." Ratchet said as he walked back over to me and scanned my body.

"You're not serious Ratchet?" the older human that was called Jack asked. As Ratchet finished scanning over me, he turned back to the humans with a nodded. "Idont care if only one of you is near Ember. _All _of you will be cleaning if you are in ten feet of her." Ratchet said as he started to walk away. "I need to go get some supplies. Bumblebee watch over the children or you can join them in the cleaning." and with that Ratchet left the room.

Looking over to my side, I saw Bumblebee standing next to me with concerned optics. "She's going to be alright is she Bee?" the smallest human asked and from my guesses this was Raf and Bumblebee's charge. "**Ratchet says with a bit of rest she will be. It's just how long she needs to rest is the question.**" Bumblebee answered as he patted my head lightly.

Looking back at the humans, I saw that Raf was setting something up to one of the smaller counsels and was holding a controller in his hands. "Do you want to play a game Bee? We haven't played in a long time."Raf asked and Bumblebee shook his head. "**Sorry Raf but I need to keep an optic on Ember just incase she...**" Bumblebee didn't finish as he looked down at me with sad optics. I could see he really wanted to spend some time with the human but he was worrying about me too much. Batting Bumblebee's paw away, I used my head to push him towards the humans and away from me.

"**Ember, I really think I should-**" but as soon as I let out a whine, Bumblebee stopped and nodded. "**Fine. you win.**" As Bumblebee walked over to the area where the humans were, I could see a smile forming on the smallest face as he looked over at me. Smiling back, I turned my head away and tried to go back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Man! How do I always loose?!" again I snapped my eyes open and I turned my head to look at the human called Miko throwing her arms into the air. "Bee's been driving longer then any of us so that might be it." Jack said as he placed his controller down. "Nice game Bee." Raf said as he looked up at the yellow Autobot who whirled at him happily. But the happy play time didn't last when Bee held his digit to his helm and listened to whoever was talking to him.

"**That was Ratchet. Seems as though he needs some help in gathering that stuff but everyone else is gone or busy. You three can stay here and behave right?**" Bumblebee asked and Raf nodded. "Sure Bee. We'll behave." with a quick nod, Bumblebee walked away but not before looking at me worryingly. "What did he say Raf?" Miko asked. I guess she couldn't understand him like the rest of us could. "Ratchet just needs some help and we need to behave until he comes back." Raf translated.

"Well, if he and Doc bot are gone then I say it's band practice." Miko said as she ran over to a spot in the room and pulled out a black case. "Miko really? I'm not really in the mood." Jack said as he sat there on the couch. "There is always a time for music Jack. Live a little." Miko said as she pulled out an odd looking devise and plugged it into a box that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Ratchet's going to be mad and make you clean the floors Miko." Raf said as he stepped back a bit. "Doc Bot can use a little bit of music in his life. I bet he only listens to elevator music." Miko said as she raised her hand into the air and slammed it down on the weird devise.

As soon as he hand made contact, an odd sound came out and filled the whole base. At first I didn't know what to do with the sound but as Miko continued to make more of this _music _I slowly started to like it. lifting my head up a bit, I nodded with the beat she was giving out and I started to tap my tail. "Looks like the predacon gal has a thing for good music." Miko said as she paused in her music making to look at me with the others. This music made my body feel great as I moved with the beat and when it stopped I became a little saddened.

As I waited for the music to start again, the humans stared at e with curiosity written all over their faces. When I noticed that the music was not going to start again, I decided that I would just have to get nearer to the thing that made it. Pushing myself up off the berth, I jumped down and walked over to the humans who looked a little bit startled. "I-I thought Ratchet said she wouldn't be getting up any time soon?!" Jack said as he backed away with the others. "She doesn't look to unwell to move to me!" Miko shouted as I jumped up to where my front paws rested on the railing and I was looking right into the humans' eyes.

"E-easy girl. We didn't mean any harm." Raf said as he hid behind Jack and Miko. "What is all the noise about?!" Ratchet's voice spoke out as he and Bumblebee returned into the room and were shocked to see me so close to the humans. "What is she doing?!" Ratchet hollered as he roughly set his things down on a table. "**Ember!**" Bumblebee shouted as came over to me and tried to pull me back. But I wouldn't budge; I wanted to hear more of the music. "What were you three doing?!" Ratchet asked as Bumblebee tried to pull me away still.

"Nothing! Miko was just playing some music and she came after us." Jack said quickly as he tried to push himself and the other humans back farther. "**Ember, what has gotten into you?**" Bumblebee asked. Turning back to the humans, I leaned my head in closer and just barely touched Miko's music maker and it made a soft strum.

As everyone went silent, I whined loudly hoping that Miko would play more music. "D-do you want more music?" Miko asked and at this I smiled. placing her hand over her devise, she started to play slowly and I started to wag my tail which kept bumping into Bumblebee. "I think she... likes Miko's music." Raf said in surprise and as Miko continued to play more of the music, I jumped off the railing and sat next to the area batting my tail on the floor and bobbing my head with the music. "**She just wanted Miko to play.**" Bumblebee said and from the way he laughed in his whirls and beeps I guess he was amused.

"Just great. another crazy being who enjoys that monstrosity." Ratchet said as he shook his head and walked over to his computers. "It's not that bad Doc bot. Ember enjoys it." Miko said as she started to play louder and faster and my movements did the same. "**Guess we'll be hearing some moreof that music for a while Ratchet.**" Bumblebee said and it only made Ratchet groan in annoyance.

OoOoOoOoOo

A few weeks have gone by. The color of my fur was back to normal, my eyes glowed brighter, and I was back to walking around the base with Bumblebee and Prime. After what Bumblebee told Prime about me and the humans, Prime saw nothing wrong with me being around them but he still had someone with me at all times.

The humans have excepted me nicely. The see me on a normal basses now and I do with them. Miko and I get along the best since we both enjoy the same music. Ratchet has said that he with break that stupid instrument sooner or later if he keeps hearing Miko play. In my opinion, I hope he doesn't.

So today is mostly quiet. Bumblebee is off scouting with Arcee and I am in the main room with Prime while he works at the computers. The Decepticon activity has gone down some and no one has seen Predaking for some time. I still wonder how he is doing and if he still remembers me. But as long as I am safe here with the Autobots, I no longer have to worry about the Decepticons.

Looking up at Prime, I saw him reading something that had a picture of Predaking on it but since I couldn't read I couldn't figure out what it was saying. Mostly whenever the Autobots deal with something about Predaking or the Decepticons, they have me wait in another room. I think they still have a bit of worry that I will go back to the Decepticons and tell them secrets. but I wont. Hopefully in the future I can show them that.

Suddenly the base went up in a full alarm, and everyone came running into the room. "What is it Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked as Prime turned around to look at us. "There has been a Decepticon sighting... and the other Predacon was seen with them." Prime said and it made my ears stand up. Predaking was seen. What was he up too. "We are going to go investigate what it is they are after." Prime said as he activated the ground bridge.

"Ratchet, watch over Ember for us." Prime said and before Ratchet could say anything, he and the others were already gone out of the base through the portal. "Well... iguess I can et some work done." Ratchet said as he stood next to me to work at the computers. Not really wanting to stay next to the older medic, I jumped onto a berth and decided to take a nap. As I slowly slipped into recharge, I thought about whatPrdeking and the other Decepticons were doingand what is was they wanted.

* * *

**eh...**

**ok. the last bit of the ending was a bit yucky but I couldn't figure out how to place it.**

**I promise, I hope, the next chptr will be better.**

**Sorry for the long update and for any mistakes you see.**

**review please.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: No Trust for the Un-wicked

**Howdie people!**

**Okay a few things:**

**To answer 'awesomeguy':**

**Your name is whatever you choose. I actually think it's cool.**

**And yes I have I have considered becoming a writer. And I still don't know if this will turn out a BeeXoc this. Might, might not. ( shrug )**

**To 'guest': **

**Holy ****Smokes! you must really like my story to say "Hurry up or die".**

**And wow! Called the power of God to make me update?! Never would have thought I would ever read that in a review.**

**But I did laught at God speaking to me like that.**

**XD**

**Okay, enough of my hoobla.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Ember's p.o.v:

Everything was dark, not the even smallest drop of sunlight peaked in my surround darkness. It was as if I was in a world of nothing; a realm of the void, the rip in the universe, a hiding place for the shadows. Most of the places I go when I fall asleep never look like this, and I was usually with Bumblebee or Prime. So why was in this darkened housing?

"What have you done to my brethren?!" A voice called out but it was not one I knew. This voice was rough and menacing; sending chills up my back. Even in the ending silence of the voice I still had the tingling fear crawling over my body but... it was as if I somehow knew the voice. But how? Besides Magnus, all the Autobots had soft and kind voices... unless... it wasn't an Autobot.

Thinking back to my days living on the Decepticon warship, I never heard suck a voice with such anger and hate; Megatron was rivaling this voice on many levels of fear filling. But out of all the voices, Shockwave's monotone to even Starscream's cracky one, none came close to this voice I just heard.

"What have you done?!" The voice screamed out with an empowering war cry. Soon all I heard was the sounds of weapons firing and what sounded like something being tossed around into rock walls. "You have already taken Ember from me and now you kill our kind like they had no meaning!" The voice shouted and it made my ears twitch in confusion.

How did this voice know my name? Has it ever met me before without me knowing it and why did it say 'our kind'? "That girl would have died if she stayed with you Cons!" Wheeljack's voice spoke out but soon after it was silenced by him giving a painful grunt and it sounded as if he was slammed into a wall. "Well then, let's dance!"

More sounds of battle filled the dark room around me and I was starting to wonder where I was and if this was even just a dream. BOOM SMACK CRASH were the only sounds I heard for the longest time until a cry in pain was heard. And it... it sounded like Magnus.

I was starting to worry now. True Magnus and I were not on the best of standers but he was a good mech and knowing that someone was hurt made me want to help.

But I never got that chance when a loud whoosh filled my ears and it snapped me out of my dream state. Jumping up on the berth, I snapped my head towards the center of the noise and I was met with a startling sight.

Prime was holding Magnus in his arms and Magnus... he was missing his servo! "Optimus what happened?!" Ratchet asked Prime who looked down at the fallen not. "I do not know. But Ultra Magnus needs medical attention Ratchet." Ratchet nodded and quickly stormed over to my berth. "Get away Predacon!" Ratchet barked at me as he literally pushed me off the side of the berth.

Setting out a surprising yelp, I crashed to the floor and it didn't feel too great. Shaking the pain out of my head, I stood up and watched as Prime set down Ultra Magnus on the berth and I got a good look at how bad his wound was. Magnus' servo was mangled and only a few bits of his digits remained. Just at the sight of it made my fur rise in shock. What if my dream, in it, Magnus painful cry was a real cry of pain?

"Get the Predacon out of here!" Ratchet shouted as he tried to mend Magnus' servo. "**Come on Ember, you don't need to see this.**" Bumblebee said as he placed his servos around my neck, minding my fur, and started to pull me out of the room. I tried to stay but Bumblebee was very persistent in pulling and I soon found myself back in the empty room they had brought me to when I first came into their care. Giving me one more pull into the room, Bumblebee walked over to the door with a worried look on him.

"**Wait here Ember.**" And with that Bumblebee shut the door with a bang and I could hear the door locking. Rushing over to the door, I pawed at it hoping it would open but I already knew it wouldn't. I was concerned, was Magnus okay and what had caused that kind of damage to his servo?

Turning away from the door, I started to circle in the middle of the room trying to figure out how to get out of here. But little did I know that I would be in here for a while

OoOoOoOoOo

I have forgotten how long I have circled this room but I wouldn't be surprised it I had formed a small trench from my endless walking. Bumblebee nor Prime hasn't come to get me and I knew it was late. Whatever was keeping them, most likely it was Magnus, must be very important. Finally shopping my circling, I turned to face the door that was keeping me locked in. It didn't seem to thick and it I had to guess the lock was the only thing keeping it up.

Taking a striking stance, I propelled myself at the door and had my body smash into it. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, true, but I just wanted to get out and see what was going on. Backing up, I shot at the door again and this time I heard the door give a creek. Smiling at the thought that then door was going, I stood back once more and pushed myself at the door. This time the door did give and the lock broke allowing the door to swing open freely.

At my new freedom, I trotted down the hall in hopes of finding everyone or anything that could tell me what happened with Magnus. As I came to the end of the hall, I stopped just in ear shot when I heard some of the bots talking. "It was so weird to see the Predacon battling it out at us in that form." Wheeljack's voice spoke up first and from the way it sounded he was in some pain. "**I thought the Predacons weren't able to transform? Ember hasn't?**" Bumblebee said in confusion.

Transforming? I couldn't do that, only the bots and Cons could... or could I? I have never really thought about it and the only transformations I have ever seen were when the bots brought out their weapons and when the Cons took flight. Was it possible that I could... have a different form?

"Both Ember and the Decepticon Predacon are made by the same principle cna as we are. It is a fundamental function we have, transforming, and I am surprised we have not yet seen either of them transform." Ratchet answered Bumblebee and it only made my curiosity grow more. "Do you think they knew right from the beginning? Maybe Ember knows everything and is just waiting to get a chance to run back to the Decepticons to tell them all our secrets?!" Bulkhead shouted.

"I highly doubt Ember or the other Predacon ever knew they can do such a thing. The logical explanation is that the Predacon found out through the Decepticon data bank." Prime said, "But as to the knowledge of Ember knowing we will not know until we confront her." Thinking it was the best time to return to the room, I turned to leave but was stopped when something grabbed my tail. "Why not just ask her now?!"

Looking back, I saw Bulkhead standing there with a hateful glare. Pulling at my tail, Bulkhead tossed me into the room and into the middle of the large group of Autobots. "How'd she get out?" Wheeljack's asked as he stood up and looked down at me in shock. "From the power that the other Predacon showed, it is no surprise that she is just as strong." Arcee stated as she looked down at me with her blasters drawn.

"**Whoa chill out guys! We don't even know if she knows how to transform. What if we hurt her for no reason?**" Bumblebee spoke up as he bent down to look at me with worried optics. "I don't see a reason to wait and see." Smokescreen said, "I say we just give her a Decepticons beating and send her back to her own kind."

Leaning back onto Bumblebee, I became afraid at what was happening. The place I had become calling my safe haven and home was starting to turn against me. "Stand down! We will do nothing to harm Ember, all we need is answers." Optimus said he stood next to Bumblebee and me. "Fine. You better spill everything Predacon." Acree said as she held her blasters at me still.

"**Ember can't talk you guys.**" Bumblebee said but it only made bulkhead scoff. "How do you? She could be hiding and keeping quiet." Shaking my head, I was hoping that it would show them that they were wrong on all accounts. "See! If she can understand us then she must know how to talk." Smokescreen said as he walked closer but it only made Bumblebee grip me tighter.

"**That doesn't prove a thing!**" Bumblebee said. "Yes it does?!" Smokescreen shouted. "We shouldn't even be keeping something as dangerous as her here on base." Ratchet piped up as he crossed his arms over his chest. "**You guys aren't giving her a chance here! She has done nothing wrong here and yet OW!**" Bumblebee said as he pulled away from me. His servos were covered in my red fur and some of them drew energon.

"Optimus why can't you see the danger Ember is while being here?" Ratchet said as he started to pull the red strands out of Bumblebee's servos. "... Ember has shown me no signs that she doesn't out trust. But.., it is apparent that she is as strong as the Predacon Megatron has at his disposal... Perhaps it might be wise to test how much she is capable of."

at hearing the word testing, I jumped up and ran away from the group. I have dealt with enough of Shockwave's tests and I don't want to find out what the Autobot version of testing is. "Don't let her get away!" bulkhead shouted as he, Arcee, and Smokescreen started to fire at me as I ran around the base. "Cool your jets Bulk!" Wheeljack screamed but the green mech didn't listen as one of his shots hit my back and I let out a painful bark.

Stopping a moment, I growled dangerously and raised my tail into the air and with a powerful flick I sent my red fur at the three shooters but also trying to avoid Bumblebee and Prime. "see, she's attacking us!" Arcee hollered and it was then I realized something.

No matter where I was or who I was with... I was a Decepticon Creation an no one would ever have my trust. Not Prime, not Bumblebee, no one.

turning towards the front door exit, I bolted for it without even looking back. "She's getting away!" "Stop her!" "**Ember, Wait!**" I could hear the Autobots calling for me but I durn stop. I wasnt wanted anywhere so I was going to find a place where no one could find me and be bothered with me.

But in the back of my head, I thought of how Bee and Prime would react to my leaving. But then I thought about what the others said. They didn't care. I was only a burden for them; an attachment that was unneeded.

Running faster and faster, I tried to get the distance I so wanted.

No more bots. No more worrying about how to gain trusts.

and no home.

* * *

**Okay, yes I know it is short but I cant think of what to do next.**

**So I will at least try to make this flow with the tv show but don't hassle me for it be 'Just' like it. there might be different things and stuff.**

**Okay 'guest' I hope this has settled you down a bit. **

**And another thing and this is important! I would really appreciate it if you guys would go check out my friends story:**

******Jack Don't Leave Me by Smart Kira.** I want to see at least a few more likes and follows for that story... or I just might not update this story for a bit...

**Until the next chptr,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT! **


	7. Chapter 7: Not a Welcoming Return

**I Swear. you guys must really like this little story I have cause I have been getting a lot of request to update. even the day after I posted.**

**Not that I'm complaining, seeing people like Ember makes me happy.**

**So ****I guess I'll update.**

**to guest:**

**Yes, Ember still has the white discs on her and I am not telling you more. And, ok. I don't know why you told me you don't like OPxArcee stories but alright then.**

**Please check out this awesome writer who is a great person with amazing ideas:**

**MonkeyGirl13**

**Okay, I have talked enough.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

_I yearn to be right there, Right next to you, To feel you next to me too, And to know that you're real._

_ I yearn to hold you close, To hold you next to me, To feel your heartbeat, And to know this is love._

_I yearn for the moment when, We are finally together_

_~ Unknown writer_

* * *

Autobot Base:

The Autobots, if not in such a ramble of shouts in anger, would have noticed the forlorn looks on Optimus and Bee as they stared out the base doors where Ember had escaped through. The incident that had happened early was still imprinted in their minds. Ember being accused of things the two could vouch for were false, Shots fired at her, and her retreat from the base. In Optimus' thoughts he hassled himself for not stopping his team and in the young Bee's head he was extremely worried about Ember and if she was alright or hurt.

"Good riddance." Arcee said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That beast can just go back to Cons were it belongs." Smokescreen huffed. "It didn't belong here. Once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon." Bulkhead spoke out. "**How can you guys say that?!**" Bee screamed at them as he turned away from the door. "**What has Ember ever done to you?!**" The others didn't seemed fazed by the outburst from the scout as they only stared at him blankly. "Don't tell me you fell for that façade Bee? The Predacon was only playing us. Sooner or later she would have turned on us." Arcee said as she thought about how Bee was being so simple minded as to fall for such a trick.

"**No she wouldn't have! She was nothing like a Decepticon, but you guys wouldn't know that since you never gave her a chance.**" Bee argued, even with his optics burning with rage at his friends reactions to Ember. "Bumblebee, think logically on this matter." Ratchet spoke up, keeping his voice calm and collective as to not anger Bee any more the he was. "We barely knew a thing about Ember. No matter how much time you or Optimus spend with her there was always a secret side to her we never witnessed. But that secret was show when Magnus' servo was destroyed by the other Predacon. We know that they can transform like us, so that must mean she knew all along and was hiding it from us." Ratchet finished hoping that it would bring Bumblebee's mind in what he thought was the right but... it didn't.

"**I don't believe that. Ember had nothing to hide! And if she did, I bet it was to keep us from treating her like this!**" Bee shouted at the older medic and he was about to lash out more when a firm servo was placed on his shoulder. "I agree with Bumblebee." Wheeljack said as he pushed past the scout to face the others. "That girl never showed any reasons to be a spy for the Cons. She seemed too nice to be one of them anyway." At hearing this, the others were surprised that Wheeljack was taking the Predacon's side. "You can't be serious Jackie? After what she did to you in training, I thought you would be against her from the start." Bulkhead said a bit shocked.

"That was training, But she never showed any wrong otherwise." Wheeljack said. "That doesn't prove that she wasn't a Con spy." Smokescreen said. "**Well she wasn't!**" Bee shouted out. "Oh yeah, how are you so sure?" Smokescreen said as he walked closer towards Bee and said scout did the same. "**How are you so sure that Ember was a Decepticon?!**" "Cause she's a predacon! Their all bad, just like the Cons." "**She's different! She has no Decepticon fiber in her!**" "Why are you sticking up for something made by Decepticons to destroy us?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Optimus voice rang out and it made everyone jump in surprise. The Prime only used that tone of voice when he was really angry and from the look he was giving the Autobots they could tell he was. "I can understand why you give Ember the cautious reaction but that was no reason to retaliate against her." Optimus said sternly and it made the bots turn their attentions elsewhere knowing that Optimus was right in a way. They did over react a bit towards Ember and they truly never did give her a chance to see if she really was what they were accusing her of.

"We are here to bring peace...not create chaos." Optimus said. "And now we have pushed away someone who desperately needed our help. None of you were there when Megatron and Starscream came after Ember and myself, I saw what power they hold against her and why she came to us." At hearing this, everyone looked up at Optimus in curiosity. "What do you mean Optimus?" Arcee asked. "That is not important, what is that we find Ember before Megatron does."

At hearing this, everyone took a step back. "I'm sorry Optimus but... I'm not going to go look." Smokescreen said as he turned to leave. "I am siding with Smokey on this one too." Bulkhead said as he and Arcee turned to leave as well. Optimus was a bit angered that his team would not go search for Ember but he understood why they didn't want to. "I understand." Optimus said but the look on Bee's face showed that he didn't.

"**You all... You're... You are all Glitches!**" Bee screamed as he stomped towards the door and transformed before speeding out of the base. Everyone was a bit taken off that Bee had cursed at them but they could also not hold it against him. Bee and Ember were closer then she was to Optimus and everyone had seen the two just sitting together or while Bumblebee was at the computers Ember would be laying next to his pedes or even had her body wrapped around them.

"I'll help you out Prime." Wheeljack said as he walked up next to Optimus who nodded his thanks before the two transformed and tried to drive off after Bee but the scout wasn't known for his fasts speeds for nothing.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ember's P.O.V:

How far have I gone? One of the main earth measurements is miles from what i have over heard from the bots and the humans so I am positive I have gone more miles then I could ever possibly count. The scenery around me has changed as well. From the dry and barren area the Autobot base was in, I have found myself in a forest area not unlike the one Prime took me to.

Trees a full green and other plant life of all colors covered my surroundings. I havent seen a human road for a long time and I highly doubt that there is one anywhere near my location so I can safely say I can rest here for the night.

Slowing down to a easy walk, I held my head low in sorrow. Even after running so long and so far from them, I am already regretting my decision of running away and missing the Autobots. But if I had stayed I would have most likely met an end that I didn't want. My back was still num from the shot Bulkhead had hit me with but it wasnt leaking energon. But that wasn't the true pain I was feeling.

I feel like someone had taken my spark and ripped it in two. One half was taken by the Autobots who I thought could trust my life with and the rest was tossed aside like scrap. Was there no one out there who out there that truly cared about me? I knew I was something the Autobots and Decepticons worried and feared over but I wasn't like that. I wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally and only if they attacked me or my friends first, but what friends do I have now?

I guess Bee and Prime were still consider my friends, possibly my only ones, but they were different. Bee... that was the first time I have ever called him by that. Everyone else did but... calling him that just seemed different. Out of everyone I think I'll miss Bee the most. He was so kind to me and he treated me fairly, like I was a member of Team Prime. Bee, he was... special. And I wasn't referring to the fact that Bee spoke differently.

Raising my head, I turned my attention to the sky that the full moon called home. It was shining so brightly and through the tree branches it lit my way around. As I continued to walk while watching the moon, I found myself in an open area that had a calm river streaming downhill. The river was big enough to stick my paw in but that was it. The little waves it created crashed against the bank and made the grass around it moist.

Looking down the river, I saw a large tree that was covering a patch of land from the moon light making a darkness around its base. Walking over to it, I sat myself down under its darkness and curled within myself. As the silence around me continued, I started to think about how I was to live now. I would never go back to the Decepticons and I already knew I wasn't welcomed in with the Autobots, so where was I to belong? And how was I too feed? I knew that energon was found on this planet, why else would the Bots and Cons be here, but where was I to look for it? I guess I will just have to cross that bridge when I come to it.

Wrapping my tail around my body, I allowed it to help contain my warmth as my body trembled from the cold and the pain on back. The night air was not an inviting one but if this was how I was to live from now on, I guess I will just have to get used to it.

Closing my optics, I could feel a few tears drip out a I thought about Bee and Prime and how I most likely would never see them again.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next morning came slowly for me but what really caught my attention was the fact that I heard what sounded like two people talking. "So what do you think Alana? America enough for ya?" it was a male voice that I had never heard of and his accent was thick as energon itself. "I wish we would have gone to somewhere else Steve. Finding the path back is taking foreva'!" now this one was also a heavily accented voice but a female one and she didn't sound too please. "Don't be such a bogan Alana, You said you wanted a trip somewhere new so I give ya new." the man said as I opened my optics but saw no one near by.

"I would have rath'ah gone to Florida and Boogie boarded. There's nothin' out here Steve!" the female Alana screamed and I turned my head around the tree to see who it was I was hearing. There were two people, humans, and they appeared to be lost. The female, Alana, had thick red hair on her head that stopped at her shoulders, her eyes a thick brown, and she had on what appeared to be normal clothing on. The male, Steve, had short blonde hair, bright green eyes, and he had on a shirt with the words 'I love Australia'. Thinking about, I guess they were visitors from another country or something.

"Don't be so agitated, I swea' Alana you should be a Kindy back home with that attitude." Steve said as he sat down by the river. "I would rath'ah be home then in this Woop Woop." Alana said as she sat down next to Steve. "Did you brin' the togs at least?" Alana asked as Steve pulled out a pair of what was called swim suits. "I reckon I did." Steve said as he tossed one of the suits over to Alana. "Next time, I'm picking out the vacation spot." Alana said as she started to put her swim suit on and so did Steve. "Come on Alana, why go to a big city and be a bludger when you can relax at a quiet place like here?" Steve asked as they finally got on there suits.

"Whatev'ah Steve." Alana said as she was about to jump into the river but a sudden boom filled the air and it made everyone of us pause. "What do you reckon that was?" Steve asked as yet another exploding sound filled the air. Looking in the direction the sounds were coming from, up a small hill, and coming in the direction was a dark colored jet that was zooming so fast in booming blasts. "I've nev'ah seen a aircraft like that before." Alana said as the jet came closer and I mean closer to us.

As the jet came to the top of the hill it... transformed into a mech I haven't seen in a long time. This mech was a deep purple-blue with thin arms and he had no face. I only knew him by one name and it made my fur bristle up. It was Soundwave.

"What in the world is that?!" Steve shouted as he backed away in fear. "Who cares?! Just run!" Alana asked as she and Steve started to run away but with my sensitive hearing I could hear someone else talking. "Soundwave, why have you stop? We need to obtain our objective before the Autobots can find out." That voice belonged to none other then Megatron and it made want to hide just knowing that one of the Decepticons was here. "What do you mean the Predacon is there? The beast went with..." Megatron's voice went quiet for a minute and I had to guess as Soundwave slowly walked down that he was explaining something to Megatron.

"So... our little lost animal has been separated from the Autobots? Bring her back to the Nemesis and deal with those humans near by." and with that Megatron's voice was no more and Soundwave continued on his pursuit of me. Looking back at the two humans, who were still trying to run away, stood up and quickly went after them. They needed to be kept safe from the Decepticons and if it was me they were after these humans don't need to be caught in the crossfire.

Picking the both of them in my mouth, I carried them quickly away as I could hear Soundwave running after me. "It's got us Alana!" Steve shouted. "I don't want to die Steve!" Alana said as she screamed loudly. As I ran through the woods, I kept my optics open for any place I could safely put these two humans. As I past a mountain side, I saw a small cave that would be a good enough place for Steve and Alana to hide in.

Quickly placing them in front of the cave, I watched as they turned to face me with fear written all over them. "W-why isn't it eatin' us?" Alana asked as she clung to Steve. "I think it's tryin' to save us from the other one." Steve said as a loud crash came from behind us, which had to be Soundwave looking for me. pushing them into the cave with my paw, I watched as Steve got the message and started to pull Alana inside. "Come on Shelia! If you want to live get inside!" And without another word, the two were inside the cave safely.

Turning around in hopes I could run away, I was met with Soundwave a few feet away looking at me with his blank expression. Knowing I was trapped, I growled at him as my fur rose up high knowing that it was either I fight him and get away or I fight him and I end up going back to the Decepticons and I didn't want the last one.

Raising my tail up, I flicked a few of my needle sharp fur strands at him but Soundwave only blocked them with his arms. "Foolish beast!" Soundwave said using a recording of Megatron but I ignored him as I quickly bolted at him. Just as I was about to attack him, I jumped into the air just as a portal opened up and swallowed me whole. As I zoomed through the portal, I soon came to the other end and found myself in a dark room. Hoping I could go back through the portal I turned around to only watch it close but in its place stood the one mech I never wanted to see again in my life time.

"Welcome home Ember. I do hope you had fun while out with the Autobots," Megatron said as he walked closer to me with his sharp teeth bared out in a deep frown. "Cause you wont be going back to them." As Megatron came closer I tried to back away but I soon found myself up against a wall, stopping me from going anywhere else. "It seems as though you need to learn who your rightful master is beast." Megatron said as he pulled out from behind his back... the remote. "Lets begin shall we?" and with a press down on the button, I instantly felt pain run through my body.

Every fiber of my being screamed in a hot agony.

Howling in pain for it to stop.

And Whimpering in sadness knowing that I was never going to see the Autobots again.

* * *

**And yet another chptr goes by.**

**A bit short but alright. I didn't like how I put the ending but it was the best thing I could come up with.**

**just an FYI: Steve and Alana are Australians with their accents. Don't worry their part will be major in the end I promise.**

**But sadly, I have to say I might not be updating for a bit.**

**My grades went down south, and I mean VERY south, so my momma's going to cut me off the net for a bit till they come back up.**

**Im sorry. I didn't really want that to happen but it did.**

**Until next time, when ever that will be:**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT! **


	8. Chapter 8: Persuasion

**Okay, so I am not off bad grade buzz but I wanted to update this so here it is.**

* * *

**Peace With Me**

_Lying silky on the silky earth  
belonging where I belong  
sweet as waking from a tender dream  
and watching the dream roll on_

_here in broken skin on ashy knees  
more me of me than I've ever been  
a song that I know  
from my first hazy home  
is building  
and about to begin again_

_E.D. Campbell_

* * *

"Have anything around your area Bee?"

"**Nothing. It's only been a day, how in the name of Primus could she go so far?**"

"Do not worry Bumblebee. We will find her."

This was the conversation being held between Optimus, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee as they traveled off in different directions in search of their missing companion, Ember. It has been one day and night since the red and white predacon went missing and the three had not seen fur, paw print, or anything that would lead them any closer to finding her.

"Girl cant be too far ahead of us. We're bound to run into her one way or another." Wheeljack said as he turned down a road that lead deep into a forest. "Wheeljack is correct Bumblebee. Though Ember is fast, she cannot hide forever. We will find her sooner or later." Optimus spoke through the comm. link as he drove down the dusty old dirt road.

"**I know Optimus but... I'm just worried. What if something has happened to her or what if she's hurt? If anything has happened to her I...**" For the first time since Ember ran off, Bee found himself speechless. He knew worrying about Ember would do him no good if he didn't do anything about it but something was bugging the back of his processor. Ever since Ember appeared, Bumblebee always had this... off centered feeling while around her.

"Kid's real worried isn't he?" Wheeljack asked in a private comm. link to Optimus and if the Prime could he would have nodded his helm. "Bumblebee is quite attached to Ember and the same goes for Ember to him. No matter how close she was to me, Bumblebee will be that much closer to Ember." Optimus answered as he turned left.

"Bumblebee I believe wont be calm till we find Ember safe and sound. I fear what will happen to him if we find her in... worst conditions." Wheeljack could agree with the Prime, word for word. Though he had no scrap with Ember, and he probably never would he thought, he was worried for the little Predacon too.

"Optimus." Ratchet's voice broke out over the comm. link. "have you had... any success?" the small search party didn't need a broken or working hearing processor to know that even though Ratchet was trying to sound uninterested, deep down he too was concerned for the predacon. "Negative Ratchet. We will be continuing our search a bit longer as well." Optimus responded but when a sigh came from the other end of the call all three Autobots listened closely.

"I think it is best if you come back Optimus, all of you." Ratchet said and you could hear the uneasiness in his voice. "What's wrong Doc?" Wheeljack asked. "For one, don't call me Doc. Second, a news report just came in and I think we all need to watch the recording I have."

Silence enveloped the group and an eruption of emotions filled them. Worry, relief, confused, and fear stood out the most. "Very well Ratchet. Send Ground Bridges to our locations." Optimus said as he slowed down and not a moment later a bridge opened before him. Driving in, Optimus was met with the rest of his team waiting him; minus Bee and Wheeljack.

"What is it exactly you want us to watch Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked as Bee came through the bridge and Optimus transformed. "Something... important." Ratchet answered as he powered down the Ground Bridge as Wheeljack traveled through.

Turning to the computers, Ratchet typed a few things in and a video popped up with a male news reporter who had bright carrot orange hair and he looked to be in his early 30's standing in a thick forest area. Pressing one more button, Ratchet played the video and the man spoke out with a firm voice.

"Reporter Ned Flanagan here with the latest. Yesterday, a couple visiting from Australia was attacked during their hike and was found hours ago in a state of panic. Steve and Alana were shipped off to the hospital after they were brought out of the woods, the exact ones you see behind me, and we placed under heavy medical care after they started to rant about a gigantic red wolf saved them from an even bigger purple metal monster."

At just hearing the words red wolf, Team Prime's attention was pulled in full to the recorded news. "Before they were taken away, I managed to speak with the couple and they had this to say." Ned said as the screen changed to the back of a green ambulance with a frazzled looking pair of humans wrapped in a blanket.

"T-the metal monst'ah just charged at us! I thought that we were goners but then this massive-" "Not even massive. This animal was gigantic!" Alana interrupted Steve but the man didn't seem to care but just dropped right back in. "Yes! This gigantic bright red wolf came out of no where and saved us." Team Prime now was concerned. Why was Ember saving the humans and from what?

"Can you describe the 'Metal Monster' you saw?" Ned asked. "I-it was a bright purple-blue. It was like a robot but... it didn't have a face. And the oddest thin' was that before it attacked us... it was a jet! A jet and then it transformed into the metal monst'ah." Alana described and it made Prime and Bumblebee worry extremely. The 'monster' they described sounded ever so close to...

"Soundwave." Wheeljack said since no one else did but that was because they were watching the screen as Ned appeared again. "Alana and Steve said that the wolf had pushed them into a cave and the next thing they knew, the creature was gone without a trace. The metal monster, they also commented, transformed and flew off leaving them scared out of their wits. Nothing was found to prove that this story was true and it is highly thought that the couple was drinking heavily. We now return you back to base with-" Clicking a button Ratchet ended the recording and turned to face everyone.

"I think we can all make an highly educated guess as to where Ember is." Ratchet said even though no one answered him. Team Prime was in a mix of feelings. Besides the three who had gone on a search mission for the predacon, the rest of the team was a bit ashamed. Bulkhead felt bad for shooting at Ember, Ultra Magnus felt the slight pain that this was his fault, and Arcee and Smokescreen felt a touch of hurt inside their sparks.

The silence would have gone on if it wasn't for the call over the computers. "Prime, it's Cons again." it was Agent Fowler, "In progress this time." Turning his full attention to the computers, Ratchet uploaded the coordinate that the agent had sent to them. "Coordinates received Agent Fowler." Ratchet replied as he powered up the ground bridge.

Walking towards the open bridge, Ultra Magnus clenched his servo and new claw in determination. "Lets roll." he said but was stopped by Ratchet's servo. "Your ability to roll remains predicated on your manual dexterity." Ratchet's words echoed in the mech's processor as he flexed his new appendage and it gave a buzz filled whine. "I'm afraid that Ratchet's authority supersedes my own." Optimus said, "In medical matters." giving a forlorn sigh, Magnus nodded his helm. No matter how much he wanted to join his team in hopes of both crashing the predacon who destroyed his servo and find the one who he knew was in great danger of being with the Decepticons, he knew that he was not yet fit for battle. "Understood."

As the able body members of Team Prime walked though the bridge, the thought of Ember being with the Decepticons worried them to no end; especially the sparks of Optimus and Bumblebee.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ember's P.O.V:

... My mind was blank. Blank, besides the throbbing pain that covered my entire body. The pain that went from tail tip to my bleeding and scratched nose was so much that I could do nothing but lay there in my cell; not moving in fear I would cause my body more pain. My body was covered in all types of torture. Cuts, burns, torn off fur, and I wouldn't be surprised if I had a few fang marks on me.

Megatron had lived up to his word. He did make a good impress that I was a lowly Predacon and he... well... he was one I didn't want go up against anytime soon.

Thinking about it, I started to wonder what would have happened if I _did _put up a fight when Megatron beat me? During most, if not all, of it I had cringed in fear as each blow came down on me. No growl came out of me, no swipe of my paws, and I never even took a bite at Megatron when a chance came. I just... took it like I was a lowly animal. But is that who I am? A lowly pawn in this war Megatron and Prime are so desperate to win. Am I nothing but a tool that will be discarded when my use is no longer needed?

...Possibly. So far, for the times I was ever on this war ship I always had that feeling of being useless scrap that would be gone when the time came. But when I was with the Autobots, I had this... feeling of being wanted. And that feeling was extremely felt when I was around Bee. Whenever my mind came to the yellow scout, my spark would flutter with this odd feeling. It was a good feeling, yes, but a feeling I never understood.

As my thoughts drifted from one memory of Bee to another, my ear twitched as I heard the sound of the doors opening and closing. But before the doors closed, I heard a loud grunt and the sound of metal hitting the floor right next to me. Not really caring who it was, Probably Starscream sent here by Megatron to finish my punishment, I kept my eyes closed and waited for the pain to start again but... it never did.

"Ember?" a familiar voice spoke out to me and even though my body was tired I managed to open my eyes to see that not too faraway from me stood a servo-cuffed Ratchet. "Thank the All Spark. You're still functioning." he said and weakness came over me again as I closed my eyes and gave off a wheezy exhale. "But not at full health." Ratchet said as I heard him walk closer to me. "Primus, what _haven't_ they done to you." Ratchet spoke again as I felt his digits run over my scarred face.

"What I haven't done is finish her off." a dark voice said and it made both Ratchet and myself, while I gave off a wince, jump in surprise and fear. Turning to see who it was, Ratchet moved over enough for me to see that it was Megatron that had come into the room with Soundwave and Starscream beside him. "Are you through poking around inside my head?" Ratchet said as he stood up in front of me, blocking me from Megatron's path. "You didn't find what you were looking for did you? Or else you wouldn't be here or are you just wanting to damage Ember more then she already is. If you are, even in these cuffs, I will try to stop you."

"What I _want_ apparently does not exist." Megatron said as he stared down at me with a hint of hate. "And that would be?" Ratchet asked, seeing the look I was getting and stepped right in front of viewing. "We would very much like for you to complete your work... on the formula for synthetic energon." Megatron said finally taking his gaze away from me to the medic. "Even if I were capable, do you think I would hand you a limitless supply of fuel and ammunition just so you can turn around use it against the Autobots?" Ratchet said and I could almost imagine the look of unbelievable on his face.

As Ratchet turned back to me, he bent down and ran a digit over my ear that had a piece cut off. "Oh, you misunderstand dearest Ratchet. I don't intend to do that, not even use it against that useless predacon you see before you. I intent to use your formula for the purpose of creation, not destruction." At hearing this, Ratchet turned back to Megatron with a curious look. "We have fortuitously discovered that your sythn-en, when combine with cyber nucleic acid may in fact form the basis for an alternative cyber-matter."

For the most part I had no clue as to what they were saying but with my energy at a low level I was having a hard time hearing too. "You are attempting to rebuild the Omega-lock." Ratchet said in disbelief. "We stand on the verge of a great moment you and I. The restoration of our very home world." Megatron said and it made my mind buzz with confusion. Wasn't this world we were on our home, theirs? I mean, all I ever remember is waking up in the Decepticon warship and then seeing earth around me. Was earth not the Bots and Cons real home? if not, where was their real home?

"Collaborating with the barbarian who essentially destroy our planet in the first place, who statistically crushed Bumblebee's voice box while looking him in the eye... No Thank You!" Ratchet hollered at Megatron and it made me let out a painful growl at the Decepticon leader knowing finally who had hurt Bumblebee. Looking down at me, Megatron let out his own growl and I silenced my own in fear that he would come at me. "Then I present you with a choice... complete your research or..." Holding his servo out to the side, Soundwave walked forward and his face screen flicked on to show...

"Humans, always the weak link." Starscream said as I spied the three humans that I had just recently friended. "... Are these humans supposed to mean something to me?" Ratchet said as he took a step back while looking at me with worry in his optics. "If not, I am certain this will." Megatron said as the picture changed to show what looked to be a... base. "As you must certainly be aware, we know the location of your current base. Accept my offer and I will allow your fellow Autobots and human pets to remain unharmed." Megatron said as he turned to leave. "Think it over while you tend to the broken predacon that lays at your feet, good doctor."

As the three left the room, the cuffs holding Ratchet's servos together split apart but were still powered on. Turning back towards me, Ratchet bent down and started to mend my cuts and burns. "I don't know what to do Ember. If I help the Decepticons, I know that no matter what they will use it against the Autobots. But if I don't... Cybertron will remain dark." Ratchet said as he sealed off a cut on my hind leg. "I don't know why I am asking you this. You were never born on Cybertron and you obviously don't know what I am saying."

Letting out a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes at how tired and weak I felt. "That doesn't matter now. What does is that we get you fixed up enough till the others come for us." Ratchet said as he continued on working and I soon fell into a light recharge.

OoOoOoOoOo

Waking up again, I opened my eyes to see that Ratchet was up and talking with Megatron. "I will... see what you have to offer, only if Ember accompanies me." Ratchet said and the glare Megatron gave me sent shivers down my back. "... Very well. If it can walk, it can come with us." Megatron said as he turned to the open door.

Quickly turning to look at me, Ratchet bent down and ran a digit over my face. "Come on Ember, if we want to get off this ship we need to get moving." Ratchet said in a whisper. Trying to push myself up, I found it more difficulting then I had thought. When I managed to get myself up on my front paws my back ones didnt want to work and after i fell over and tried to get up again I collapsed completely in pain. "Come on, the rest of the Autobots wont be able to find us if we just sit here." ratchet said as he tried to help me up.

Trying my hardest to push myself up, I managed to hold my weigh on three of my legs but I had to hold up one of my front paws. "My patience grows thin Doctor." Megatron's voice shouted out and it made my body start to shake. "That's good. Just stay next to me and keep up as much as you can." Ratchet said as he turned around and we started to, slowly, walk out of the cell.

As we came out of the cell, Megatron stood before us with a hated glare on his face. "Come. And if the beast does not keep up... it will be dealt with." Ratchet spared me a glance when Megatron said that but he quickly turned to walk behind Megatron as I hobbled besides him.

I don't know what to think right now. I know that being on this ship could spell death for both Ratchet and myself but at this point the safest place I knew was besides Ratchet and hoping that we could survive long enough to wait for the help the rest of the Autobots would bring when they came for us.

OoOoOoOoOo

As we entered through a door way, we were welcomed into the control room that just like the last time I was here it held an eerie feeling in it. "I'm sure you would more fully appreciate a tour of our facilities... if you were more comfortable." Megatron said as one of the drones that was following behind Ratchet and me came up and powered down the cuffs around Ratchet's servo. "How do you know I wont use these to amputate?" Ratchet said as he transformed his servos into blades. "And pass up a chance to see our molecular masking field?" Megatron said as he turned to one of the monitors that stood behind him.

"Your cloaking devise." Ratchet spoke as he turned his blades back to his servos and walked away from me to the screen. For a moment Ratchet studied what was on the screen before giving off a displeased scoff. "Shielding is shielding, high-tech or low." Looking over at Megatron, I could see that he saw the unimpressed medic needed something more to make him more impressed. "Perhaps you'll be more impressed by our energon transfusion compositor. It allows us to maximize our consumption a thousand-fold." Megatron said as he led Ratchet over to a different monitor.

"Deception engineering never fails to impress." Ratchet said in a now impressed voice. "After all, you did manage to bring back the predacons; even one as rare as Ember." Both mech turned to look at me, but I had most of my attention on Megatron as he sneered at me with glowing red optics. Turning back to Ratchet, Megatron looked down at the shorter medic. "Doctor, we may be mortal enemies, but Autobots and Decepticons do share one common goal. You would like to see the ruins of our devastated home world restored to their former brilliance... as would I."

Again, the thought of the Autobots and Decepticons coming from a different world puzzled my mind. Where was this world they so fondly talk of? The only home I have ever known was earth but from the way they spoke there must be a different planet out there. As if on cue, the largest monitor powered up to show a large metal planet that glowed with the glory of the sun. I didn't need anyone to tell what this planet was, somehow I knew right of the bat that it was the true home for both the Decepticons and Autobots.

"Megatron, you would just try to concur Cybertron all over again and enslave anyone who refuses to pledge allegiance to you." Ratchet said as he broke my attention away from the planet on the screen. "Of course I would!" Megatron shouted as he stepped away from Ratchet. "And your comrades would try to stop me as ever but at least we would possess a planet worth fighting over."

"Perhaps, but you wouldn't stop there would you? Earth would be next if not first! What assurance do I have that you would leave mankind be and that you wouldn't instantly terminate me and Ember once you get what you need?" Ratchet said as he turned to face Megatron again. "None whatsoever. After all, we both know that as a Decepticon any assurance I might offer may be worthless." Megatron said in a smooth voice as he started to walk past Ratchet. "But that does not change the fact that you may be Cybertrons only hope of ever seeing life again."

Ratchet didn't respond to Megatron as he walked past him but when the Decepticon leader walked past me he gave me a loud growl which made me get up and scurry over to Ratchet. "This way Doctor and a word to the wise. I would keep a close optic on that pet that your Autobots have so drastically become attached to. When one is not looking, things tend to... disappear on this ship." Megatron said with a low chuckle as we started to walk down the halls again.

As fear gripped onto me tightly, I could feel Ratchet keeping a close servo near me knowing that Megatron was always true to his word. And if he said things on this ship went missing... they stayed missing.

* * *

**Hm... how this look to you guys cause I think it's choppy.**

**I had to rewrite this after my computer shorted out and I forgot to save. the first way was much better.**

**But on a lighter side, I made it short for a reason.**

**so don't worry. we're getting there.**

**Review please.**

**I want to see what you guys are thinking will happen soon.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
